20 Minutes
by Kaytalla
Summary: Sebastian has never had a "relationship" last longer than 20 minutes, because 20 minutes isn't enough to change your life, right? MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Hello. So Warnings for this fic include: cheating, unprotected sex with a stranger, mpreg, underage drinking, smutt, language, and the fact I wrote it on my phone so poor grammar may happen.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think :)**

 **Next chapter will be posted on 9/25**

* * *

Two minutes. That's all he has to wait for the results. Kurt was staring at the timer on his phone, the Seconds ticking away far too slowly for his liking. This shouldn't be happening. This isn't who he was. He didn't throw himself around, hell he'd been dating the same guy for almost a year now and they'd yet to allow hand jobs. But one night, after a stupid fight, Kurt had taken a cab out to Scandals- the shady gay bar in Lima Heights Adjacent. Two shots of tequila, a beer and twenty minutes later and he had lost his virginity to a stranger in the back of a Mercedes.

 _The music was on full blast, Kurt could see little ringlets in his drink from the bass vibrations. Kurt was staring into the almost empty beer, hoping that it would just swallow him whole and he could just pretend like he'd never existed._

 _He was so angry at Blaine. The boy never had time for him anymore. It was always "I have homework" or "me and the guys are hanging out" he never invited Kurt to any of it, and Kurt was beginning to feel like he only had a boyfriend when it was convenient for Blaine._

 _Kurt looked around the basement like room, not really sure what he was searching for. His eyes met another mans across the room. The guy looked not much older than him, and had the most striking green eyes Kurt had ever seen on a human._

One Minute.

 _"Fuck! Right th-YES!" Kurt cried out, not caring that his cheek was pressed against a steamy window, or that his arm was bent awkwardly into his side._

 _"Like that, baby?" Kurt cringed at the pet name, it made Kurt think of_ him _._

 _"D-dont call me Baby." The strangers movements stuttered for a moment, but he quickly recovered and resumed his brutal pace._

 _"Whatever you say, Princess."_

30 seconds.

 _Kurt pulled up his pants, cringing when he felt a wet spot forming from the semen dripping from his stretched ass hole, thankful he wore dark pants._

10 seconds.

 _All Kurt could think about was getting home and taking a long, hot shower._

The timer went off, and Kurt stared at the phone a few seconds more, afraid to look at the plastic stick on the counter.

Kurt sighed and looked to the test, Little blue plus sign. There was no denying it now, he was pregnant, and his boyfriend was not the father.

Kurts thumb hovered over the name in his phone. Honestly he was amazed he'd even given Kurt his phone number, but there it was. Kurt could call him, meet him for coffee and tell him. But he just put his phone in his pocket and sighed, the brunette placed his hand on his lower abdomen, he should be freaking out. He should be crying and morning over lost dreams that were now unattainable. He should be having a melt down because he would never be a Broadway star, he would never see his name up in lights over times square, and he would never tour the world with nothing but his hearts desire to tell him where to go. He should be grieving his life plan, but he found himself unable to remember it. He tried to grasp for it, to feel the anticipation and weightless ambition that once drove him for New York, but all he got were visions of a nursery, of a practical career, and the longing feeling of emptiness that came with realizing he didn't even know his child's father's first name. He didn't have a plan, and his old plan wouldn't work anymore.

"Well. I guess we need to figure out a new plan, Little One. A plan for us."

* * *

-Dalton-

Sebastian was seated across from some dreamy twink, listening to him prattle on about his boyfriend -Kent something or other- not that Sebastian cared. He just wanted in this guy's pants, and mouth.

"So Blaine. Not that I'm not enthralled with our current conversation, but what do you say about meeting up for coffee after school Friday? I heard the Lima bean is pretty good." Blaines face lit up like a fire cracker, and he nodded quickly. Virgins were so easy to get excited.

"I'd love to! How about four?"

"Perfect."

Sebastian walked away from the meeting without his usual satisfaction, he had a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was that stupid one night stand from the bar. The one he gave his phone number to, _why the hell did I give him my number? I never give out my number._ He still didnt call him back for round two, and Sebastian didn't have his number. Sebastian never even did repeat performances, so why did he care? Because that little bitch had gotten under his skin. He made him feel something again.

 _Sebastian finished zipping up his pants, the boy he'd just finished fucking into was fixing his hair in the rear view mirror. Sebastian smiled at the haughty look on his face. You could tell he was a sassy person, someone who always had a witty come back. Someone that wouldn't back down to Sebastians snark. He needed someone like that._

 _Sebastian quickly shook the thought from his head and looked at the clock, they had known eachother for 17 minutes now, it was almost time to tell the boy to scram. But he got a sick feeling in his gut at the thought. He looked into the boys clear blue eyes and tried to stop the smile on his face, he took him by the nape of the neck and pulled him close, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. The brunette princess gave a deep moan, and tried to deepen the kiss, Sebastian pulled back and smirked at the wanton look on his lovers face._

 _"Here princess, I'll give you my number. Call me if you ever want round two."_

 _With thirty seconds to spare before twenty minutes, Princess exited the car. Sebastian watched at the clock hit midnight, and drove away. He never let a hook up last more than twenty minutes, ever._

 _Because twenty minutes wasn't enough to change some ones life._

Sebastian made his way to class, looking at his phone like it would make him call, but nothing. That was probably for the best. A month had already passed and no call, Princess had probably forgotten about his existence.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was in a panic. He went through the school day on auto pilot. Nothing made sense, and why did he even need to know what the sum of a triangle was or whatever? What he NEEDED was a course in "how do I tell my father I'm pregnant? And do I break up with my boyfriend or do I sleep with him and pretend the baby is his? Would anyone even fall for that?" Probably not, considering there would be a one month gap between the baby's age and the actual sex. And it's not like he could do that to Blaine anyway, he wasn't even sure he would want Blaine to raise his child, they had been drifting apart for some time now,

 _Well, I guess now would be the perfect time to break up. I'll go to coffee with him Friday and I'll do it then._

Kurt walked into his french lit class and sat next to Azimio, not even caring enough to insult him in French like he usually did, he was pretty sure Azimio understood him anyway, but he pretended not to so people wouldn't pick on him for speaking french. Kurt looked on his last test, the boy was fluent.

Kurt opened his Web browser on his phone under the table and continued the reading on Male Pregnancy,

 **While one in four men have the ability to become pregnant, only one out of every ten that carry the gene will ever realize it, due to their sexuality.**

 **The first reported male pregnancy in 1954 paved the way for research, and nowadays male pregnancy is treated the exact same as female pregnancy, except for the male must have a c-section. Male Pregnancy has no additional risks, though all of the risks of female pregnancy have been reported in male pregnancy.**

Kurt felt a small smile spread on his face, the thought of a little life growing inside of him, while terrifying was still amazing, and even though he'd only known about his pregnancy for about seven hours now, he was already Falling in love with the little human.

He scrolled down the page to the FAQ,

 **Q- When do I need to call my doctor?**

 **A- When you get a positive home test, it is best to have your doctor confirm with a blood test.**

 **Q- When will I have my first ultrasound?**

 **A- Most doctors will see you between. 8 and 10 weeks, some may wait until 12 weeks.**

 **Q- How do I know how far along I am?**

 **A- For males it is harder to tell because they do not have a menstrual period, so your doctor will have to do a blood HCG test and go by your hormone levels.**

Kurt furrowed his brow, he'd had sex with "Sexy" ad the other man had named himself in Kurts phone about a month ago, he wondered if he was going to have to wait another month to see his baby, he made a note in his phone to call the doctor on his way home from school.

By the time Glee started Kurts head was ready to hit the desk. That had been the first thing to tip him off about the pregnancy, Kurt had never been one to run low on energy, and usually coffee helped. But he'd tried to drink caffeine the other day and had the world's worst heart burn.

Rachel was going on about what solos she wanted and Kurt felt Mercedes nudge him,

"White boy!" She hissed, "aren't you gonna fight her on this?" Kurt sighed And shook his head,

"Not today Cedes, I'm super tired." He closed his eyes and missed the concerned glances exchanged between Mercedes and Quinn.

* * *

Kurt Arrived to Hummel Tires and Lube 45 minutes after glee ended, he had called the doctor but was informed since he was under 18 he needed his father's consent to be seen. So this was going to happen today. Originally Kurt had planned to wait to tell his dad until hed seen the doctor, he knew he wasnt going to wait because thay would mean keeping a secret from his father, and that was something he didnt do. He didnt lie and or keep secrets from his dad, and his dad did the same for him. They made it a point to always be ho est with eachother, no matter how hard tjat may be. So he gave himself a pep talk and he was going to tell his father, the same man that told him not to throw himself around and to use protection, that he was pregnant by a stranger he met at a club.

Kurt walked into the shop and located his father, his palms were sweating and his heart racing. His dad was talking with the guys that worked in the shop, they were having a staff meeting. But Kurt knew if he didn't tell him right now, he never would.

"Dad? I need to talk to you." Burt Gave him a look and gestured for him to go wait in the office,

"I'll be about five minutes, bud."

"This can't wait dad." Burt looked taken aback but nodded and led the way to his office and shut the door,

"What's up kid? Are the bullies-"

"I'm pregnant." _There. I got it out._

"Youre...you're pregnant?" Kurt felt the tears start to pour down his face, he'd been holding them in all day,

"I'm so sorry dad." Burt removed his cap and rubbed his hand over his head. He stared at the floor for a few moments, what felt like an eternity to Kurt,

"Does Blaine know?" Kurt looked at the floor again and replied in a small voice,

"He's not the father." Kurt couldn't look up. He couldn't face the look of disappointment on his father's face. He waited for the yelling, or the lecture. But nothing came, Instead he simply asked,

"Who's the father?"

"I-i dont know?." Kurt looked up and saw only confusion on his dad's face,

"You don't **_know_**?"

"I know who he is. But I don't know his name. I was angry and I got drunk and we hooked up at a club." There was the look Kurt didn't want to see, the look of complete betrayal, hurt and disappointment. Burt Hummel was at a loss for words. He wasn't one for yelling, and in Kurts whole life the boy had only required actual punishment twice. Was this even the type of thing you could punish? How does one punish their child for this? Do you ground them? Burt was silent for a long time, mulling over scenrios in his head, nothing seemed approriate.

"I don't know what to say, Kurt. How about you go home and rest. No friends, no Internet unless baby related and we will discus further restrictions later. I'll call the doctor."

"Dad im-"

"Sorry. I know kid. Go home, I'll be there in a few hours." Kurt nodded and made his way out of the shop.

Kurt got to his room that night and for the first time since he was nine, he cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you guys, I am blown away by the response this got! I posted right before going to bed and the next morning my inbox was full of Favorites and Follows :) makes me so happy!**

 **For those of you who do not know, I myself am pregnant so Kurts pregnancy is going to be super realistic (you've been warned.)**

 **Next chapter will be posted on 10/ 2**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Friday came too soon for Kurt. Burt lifted his restrictions for the day so he could talk with Blaine. All week Kurt had been grounded, though he wasnt going to tell his dad it was a godsend. His friends had been wanting to hang out and go places every day this week and Kurt just didnt have the energy for it. He barely had the energy to get dressed, Kurt Hummel actually wore a T shirt yesterday. The grounding gave him a good excuse to sleep all afternoon. Though coming up with a reason for being grounded that didn't involve being knocked up was tricky.

Kurt had been avoiding his friends all week. They could tell something was up with him, and he knew it was only a matter of time before someone figured it out. He needed to get rid of Blaine before anyone figured out that he was pregnant and told the younger boy. Not that Kurt wasn't sure that he himself would most likely tell Blaine, but it would cause a royal catastrophe if one of the New Directions told him before Kurt had a chance to, Kurt shuddered at the memory of Finn busting Pucks face. And Blaine didn't exactly have another guy to hit so who knows how his anger would be released.

Quinn was who Kurt was worried most about. The girl could smell drama and she had been lurking around him all week. When he turned a corner - she was there. When he went to the library - she was there. When he went to the nurse to lay down and rest out a dizzy spell - she was there. He could feel her catching on, he tried his hardest not to act out of the ordinary, and maybe he was just being Paranoid, but he was sure she would be the first to figure out what was going on. And he didn't like that. He and Quinn had never been close, and the girl could be highly unpredictable, there was no telling what she would do with this delicate information. She still had a reputation from having Beth, and Kurt was worried she was looking for someone else to claim the title of School Slut.

Kurt shook that thought away, no matter how distant - Quinn was his friend. She wouldn't hurt him like that. She knew how devastating it was to have something like this get out before you were ready. She wouldn't throw Kurt under the bus.

He entered the lima bean and scanned the tables for Blaine. His heart settled in his throat when he noticed the boy, sitting at a table in the back texting someone who Kurt was sure was not him. Kurt rolled his eyes, whenever he'd text Blaine he had to wait an hour for a reply, but when they were together it seemed as if the younger boy was glued to the device.

Kurt grabbed his drink - a hot chocolate - and made his way to the table. When Kurt sat down he had to wait almost a full minute before Blaine looked up from his phone.

"Hey, sorry I was texting Wes about-"

"I want to break up." Blaine sat with his mouth open like a trophy fish, a truly gobsmacked expression floating over his features mixed with what Kurt was almost positive was a hint of rage.

"What?" The rage Kurt thought he saw morphed into sadness.

"I want to break up." The two sat awkwardly for a few moments, the linking of dishes and happy chit chat of other patrons giving at least some back ground noise so that they weren't in total silence. Kurt stared down at his hands, avoiding Blaines inquisitive gaze.

"Any particular reason why?" Blaine actually sounded upset now, and that angered Kurt. He couldn't tell if it was true anger or if he was already getting hormonal - but every date cancelled, every call ignored, every hour Kurt spent waiting for a returned Text came rushing back to him. All of the times Blaine insulted his clothing choices, when he told Kurt he wasn't sexy, and when Blaine tried to force himself on Kurt after the two left a Warbler party where Blaine spent the night drinking and grinding up on other guys. Kurt was livid.

"Any reason in particular?" Kurt dug his nails into his thigh to keep himself from slapping the other boy, "Well let's see, you cancel our dates three times out of five. You ignore my calls -yes Blaine, you do. When a phone rings twice and goes to voice mail the call has been ignored- you take hours to respond to my texts but when we're together I can't hardly get you to look away from the phone. You belittle my acting and singing skills, you insult me constantly! You're underhanded, snobby and just plain old rude. And I'm done."

Blaine sat and took in the information Kurt was giving him, he'd truthfully never seen Kurt so worked up, it was like Kurt wasn't even in control of his mouth anymore and was just letting everything out. Kurt was normally so reserved around him and it was unnerving to be told off.

"Okay. I hear what your saying, but Kurt those are all things we can work on together. We don't need to break up over it." Kurt found himself being pulled in by Blaines words, he wanted to fix those things, he worked so hard to get Blaine last year while he was at Dalton, and even before that, he didn't want to just let go that easily. But it wasn't just him anymore, he subconsciously placed his hand on his belly,

"Blaine, I do want to work it out but I did something and I-" before Kurt could finish a third chair at the table was pulled out and someone Kurt never thought he would see again plopped down, completely unaware of Kurts existance.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt watched in shock as Blaines frown turned into a smile,

"Hey Sebastian, you're early! Kurt and I are having kind of an important conversation." Finally aware of someone else's presence, _Sebastian_ turned to Kurt, his million watt grin flinching a little but not slipping away.

Sebastian extended his hand and Kurt grasped it in his own,

"Hello, _Kurt._ I'm Sebastian Smythe." The room was spinning. Kurt felt like he was going to be physically ill, he wanted to be anywhere but here. He was shaking hands with the father of his child and his -freshly- exboyfriend was sitting right there. Kurt couldn't handle this, he needed to get away, but he needed to finish his break up with Blaine. He needed to do it today, now, so he could get in with his life.

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian."

"So you must be the boyfriend Blaine was talking about."

"Ye-"

"No." Kurt and Blaine answered at the same time, Kurt sighed and shook his head to Blaine, " we just broke up, actually. So I need to be going." Kurt stood up from the table, careful not to sway even though he was incredibly light headed, and made his way to the door, "It was nice meeting you, Sebastian."

Kurt went to walk away, but Blaine called out to him,

"I'll call you, Kurt. Okay? I'll call you, We'll talk." Kurt shook his head and faught back tears, the time for talking was a month ago before he slept with Sebastian, now it was too late. They could never go back.

"Please dont. Don't call me." Kurt tried to avoid the questioning gaze of Sebastian, and the look of disappointment on Blaines face, and exited the store.

* * *

Kurt entered his house and dropped his bag with a heavy sigh, he double checked outside and saw that Carole and Finns cars were both missing. Kurt fell against the wall and finally let his tears fall. He slid down the wall and pulled his knees close to his chest and sobbed into his knees. Thumping on the stairs alerted him to his dad's appearance,

"I take it things with Blaine didn't go well." Kurt rolled his eyes,

"I didn't tell him. I just broke up with him. He wanted to work things out but... I can't dad. I can't tell him I cheated, and I obviously can't hide it from him. And you want to know the worst part? They're FRIENDS!" Burt was lost by the last sentance, he furrowed his brow in confusion,

"Who's friends?" Kurt pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, hoping slightly that if he pressed hard enough it would knock him out, but no such luck,

"Blaine and- and HIM."

"Who?" Kurt grabbed a near by pillow and pressed his face into it, letting out a scream,

"Blaine and my frigging BABY DADDY! THEY'RE FRIENDS! His name is Sebastian." Burt sighed and wordlessly went to the fridge, grabbing a beer and going back to the couch to sit down, he could tell Kurt was quickly slipping into hysterics.

"Did you tell him? Sebastian?" Kurt shook his head,

"No. I'm going to do this on my own. I don't need him." Burt nodded, he knew Kurt didn't need Sebastian, Kurt was strong and would make a great father no matter what. But Burt also knew how much it sucked to be a single parent, and Kurt had been eight, he couldn't Imagine having a baby and not having anyone to share the responsibility, the ups and downs, the late nights and all of the baby's firsts. Kurt was making a choice that would lead to a lot of loneliness. There's no telling if this Sebastian guy would want to be involved, but Burt felt the kid at least had the right to know he made a child.

"Kurt, I know you don't need him. But don't you think he should have the option to be in the baby's life? It's his kid too." Kurt shook his head,

"No. This is my baby, I want nothing to do with Sebastian Smythe."

* * *

Sebastian watched Princess aka Kurt leave the cafe, leaving a despondent Blaine in his wake. Of course Sebastian had only known Blaine this week but he made it seem like his and Kurts relationship was perfect. Sebastian had no clue why he cared, he was just out to get in Blaines pants at first, but seeing Kurt again stirred something in him that he had buried long ago.

"Blaine, you okay?" Blaine was actually a good friend; he had taken his time to show Sebastian around Dalton, got him into the Warblers and even helped him go through the needed channels to get on the LaCrosse team even though he was a late transfer. Sebastian didn't like seeing him hurt; and that was a strange concept for Sebastian -caring-.

"No. I have no clue why he broke up with me! I know I can be a little self absorbed, but he refused to even give me a chance to change." Sebastian agreed Blaine was often a little stuck on himself, but according to Blaine the pair had been inseparable since Kurt came to spy on Dalton. Sebastian had a sick feeling in his stomach, he didn't know what was going in with the lythe creature he'd hooked up with last month and he was going to find out what it was.

Sebastian got back to his dorm around five, he only had half an hour until dinner was out, but that was plenty of time to do what he needed to.

Sebastian logged onto his laptop, closing out of the porn that was left up from last night and went to facebook. He ignored several messages from various boys and went to the search bar,

Only one result found for Kurt Hummel in Ohio. And it was defenetly his Kurt- _When did he become my Kurt? He's not mine. If he's anyone's he's Blaines. I'm doing this for Blaine. I have zero interest in this guy._

Before he lost his nerve Sebastian clicked the add friend button. His emerald eyes rolled around, he shouldn't be this worked up about a guy, it was ludicrous.

He sat back and waited for Kurt to accept his request.

* * *

Kurt jumped as a notification came through on his computer, he was in the living room with his dad; he had one window up with Facebook, again dodging questions from his friends as to why he wasn't with them like Finn was. And the other was open to his insurances site, he was looking through Obstetricians, weighing the pros and cons of a doctor versus a midwife.

1 new friend request from Sebastian Smythe.

"Dad. He sent me a friend request." Burt looked away from the TV, and for the millionth time this week his face was set in confusion.

"Who sent you a what?" Kurt couldn't help but snicker at his dad's total lack of grasp on modern technology.

"Sebastian. And a friend request on facebook." Burt nodded, understanding a little more than before but still not much, he never got into that Facebook thing. He had an account but only because Carole had games that she played.

"So what are you gonna do?" Kurt looked at his dad like he grew a second head,

"I'm going to block him, obviously." Burt knew what that meant. He sighed and turned back tk the tv,

"I don't think you should do that, but it's your life-"

"And my baby." Burt groaned and turned back to his son,

"Thats the thing, Kurt. It took two people to make that baby. It is not just your child. I love you kid but you're being an ass." Kurt looked at his father, totally gobsmacked at his dad's brass. His dad never talked to him like that, and certainly never swore at him.

"What do you mean I'm being an ass?" Burt held his face in his hands,

"Honestly Kurt, you're keeping what could be an amazing second parent away from your child. It's not fair to him, and it's not fair to that baby. I have nothing against single parents, I was one for so long, but kid- Sebastian deserves to know he has a child and that baby deserves you giving his or her second father a chance." Kurt felt more tears welling behind his eyes but held them back,

"Why are you taking his side?"

"I'm not on his side Kurt."

"Well you're not in mine!" Kurt stood up and started packing up his laptop, Burt stood up and got in front of his son,

"You're right Kurt. I'm not on his side, and I'm not on yours, I'm on the side of that tiny little human in your belly! I'm not going to let you rob my grand child of what could be a great second father; just because you'd rather act like a brat! Now you're going to accept that boys friend question and get your head out of your ass or so help me god I'll burn all of your scarves!" Kurt gave one last glare to his father and stomped to his room, slamming the door and locking it shut.

* * *

Within minutes of accepting Sebastians friend request Kurt revived a message;

 **Sebastian: Why did you break up with Blaine?**

 **Kurt: Why do you care**

 **Sebastian: Because he's my friend**

 **Kurt: You frequently sleep with your friends boyfriends?**

 **Sebastian: I didn't know Blaine then. I just came to Dalton this week.**

 **Kurt: K.**

 **Sebastian: You never did call me.**

 **Kurt: And now you know why.**

 **Sebastian: I think there's another reason.**

Kurt didn't reply right away, he could take the cowards way out and ignore Sebastian. He could tell him about the baby and not have to face the impending regection face to face. But he was a Hummel, and he knew his dad would be frustrated if he was a coward. Kurt knew he needed to tell Sebastian, especially since it seems the guy with CW hair would be around for a while. Kurt also knew his dad was right, Sebastian had the right to at least know he had a child.

 **Kurt: We need to talk. What are you doing?**

 **Sebastian: When?**

 **Kurt: Now.**

 **Sebastian: Nothing. Text me your address. You still have my number right?**

 **Kurt: yes. I'll see you soon.**

Kurt sent Sebastian the text and thankfully the other boy hadn't gone back to Westerville yet so he was only half an hour away.

Kurt went downstairs and saw his dad in the kitchen with Carole and Finn, they were next on his list to tell.

"Dad, Sebastian will be here in half an hour. We're going to talk in my room." Burt nodded, but Finn of course piped up,

"But I thought you were grounded? Why can't I have friends over when I'm grounded?" Kurt rolled his eyes,

"He's not really a friend."

"And Kurt has a good reason for needing to talk to this boy. I'm sure he will tell you later Finn." Kurt looked at Carole and was able to see she already knew, he mouthed a thank you to her and went to make his dinner plate. He didn't want to do this on an empty stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**So i finished this way earlier than i had planned to and was just yoo excited to post it so Chapter three is here :) I will still be posting our reguraly scheduled update on Friday though, no worries.**

 **As always please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Kurt finished off his dinner quickly and went to the restroom to freshen up; he had just under ten minutes until Sebastian said he would arrive. He fixed his coiff and made sure he didn't have any visible blemishes then stopped, _why am I primping for this guy? It's not like I'm interested in him. I'm only telling him about the baby because dad thinks I should._ Kurt rolled his curculean eyes to himself and quirked an eye brow at his reflection. On the outside there was absolutely nothing noticeable to inducted his changing inside, but he could feel it. He was exhausted, his pants were fitting more snug around the waist than usual (due to bloating, he wouldn't have a true baby bump for months.) And he had the worst heart burn, mostly at night. He felt different emotionally too, where he would normally be enthralled by the late gossip around school he now found himself bored. The juvenile things like gossip and even the social activity of glee club now frustrated him. He had bigger things to worry about than any of his friends; he needed to find a job, figure out which nearby school he should attend and what he should get a degree in. _Will I be able to do all of that? Have a job, go tk school and raise my baby? Maybe I shouldn't bother with college._ The seventeen year old shook himself out of his thoughs, he would worry about all of that later. Sebastian would be here any moment.

Burt Hummel sat on the couch and awaited the arrival of Sebastian Smythe. In truth he wanted to rip the kids throat out. Make no mistake he was in full papa bear mode, but he knew that wasn't what Kurt needed right now. And he was in no way trying to play match maker, he really didn't want the two dating, but he did want the baby to have both of its parents. Burt grew up with just his mother, who like Kurt had been a teen herself when having Burt. Burt saw the struggles of a single parent first hand, he'd heard her crying because she had no one to help with him, the days she had to miss work because the sitter cancelled which in turn reduced their food money. And while Kurt had the support of his family, unlike Bethany Hummel, it was still a long journey to face alone. Burt didn't want that for his son, or his grand baby. And if that meant playing nice with the kid that got him pregnant then that is what Burt was going to do. Now if this Sebastian guy turned out to be a dead beat, then Burt would take care of things from there. Burt was brought out of his musings by a rap on the front door, he watched Kurt come out of the bathroom and open the door. The guy on the other side was, and at the same time wasn't what Burt was expecting.

Anyone could see the guy was attractive, and Burt knew he was exactly the look that Kurt fell for. The kids build suggested he was an athlete of some kind, but not a football player. He didn't have the rough look that Burt knew majority of football players to have. Whatever sport he played involved a lot of running. His hair was neat and clean, his clothing was from one of those stores in the mall that smelled really strongly of cologne and was always really dark inside. Burt watched the two awkwardly greet eachother before Kurt looked over to him,

"You two can talk in your room. Finn is in the basement on video games so your door stays open." Kurt nodded and gestured for Sebastian to follow him. Sebastian gave a wave to Burt as he passed but Burt simply turned back to the TV; what he really wanted to see was how Sebastian would act after finding out about the baby.

The walk to his room felt like he was walking to an execution. Kurt wanted to run. He wanted to lie and make up some excuse for why he wanted to talk, he would rather be getting a cavity filled with no anesthesia.

They reached his room and Kurt sat on his bed,

"Have a seat anywhere." Sebadtian nodded, this wasn't the same guy he had sex with, the guy he'd fucked was witty, sassy and so put together. This guy seemed like he was waiting for the sky to fall. He was timid, reserved and Sebastian could tell the blue eyed boy wanted him to not be here,

"I can go if-"

"I'm pregnant." Cutting people off was starting to become a nasty habit of his. Kurt watched Sebastians face for any look of disgust, contempt or even remorse. But he got nothing. Sebastian was silent for a while, watching Kurt like he had the answers for how Sebastian should be feeling, because Sebastian himself had no idea. Kurt was beginning to worry that his company was bin shock,

"You're sure it's mine?" Kurt wanted to feel offended, he really did. But the fact was all that this guy knew about him was thay he cheated on Blaine with him. Kurt would be skeptical too.

"One hundred percent." The two boys watched eachother, neither knowing what to say to the other. Kurt, who had been bottling up his emotions all week, felt himself start to crumble. He tried to hold back the tears that were stinging his eyes but as the first one fell he knew he was done. Kurt wrapped his arms around his middle and began to sob. Only a few cries came out before he felt Sebastian sit behind him on the bed and wrap him in his arms.

"Shh. It's okay." Sebastian felt Kurt squirm so he loosened his arms, thinking he may have overstepped, but Kurt turned his body and buried his face into Sebastians chest,

"What am I going to do? I have no plan. No future." Sebastian rubbed Kurts back, and slowly shifted them so they were laying on their sides, Kurt still clinging to his torso. Sebastian didn't know what to do from here, and he didn't exactly know what he was doing at the moment. He wasn't the comforting type; he was fuck and run, never say you're sorry, it's him against the world. But he felt something for Kurt; not love. But it was stronger than friendship. He felt tied to the boy; but not in the suffocating 'I need to get out' way. He felt a responsibility to him, after all he was the dumb ass that took advantage of a drunk, underage virgin and didn't use protection.

"Well what do you want to do?" Sebastian hoped he wouldn't say give the baby up for adoption, he'd never forgive himself.

"I was planning to raise it on my own. I'm not gonna force you to stick around." Sebastian figured Kurt was an incredibly independant person who likely did not like feeling like he needed to lean on anyone. But this was Sebastians kid, and even though he had no clue what he was doing and part of him was screaming to take the out and run like hell so he could continue to live his life as a free man; he just couldn't do it.

"You don't have to do it alone Kurt. You won't do it alone. I want to be part of his or her life." Kurt, who had now calmed down shifted out of Sebastians embrace and sat up. Kurt looked at him in disbelief, _Is this guy serious? I'm giving you the chance to walk away, why won't you take it?_ Sebastian couldn't help but notice the intense azure of the youngers eyes, enhanced by the fact the whites of his eyes were now a webby red.

"What if you change your mind?" _I don't trust you. You're going to realize you don't want this and run._

"I wont. I promise."

* * *

Sebastian was the worst friend in the world. He'd been dodging Blaine all week, giving him lame excuse after lame excuse. He couldn't look the shorter teen in the eye while he talked about how much he wanted Kurt back. Not that Sebastian blamed him, Kurt was a catch. They'd spent a few days together that past week and Sebastian was learning a lot about him. Kurt was a Senior at McKinley highschool, he was only two months younger than Sebastian himself. He was an honors student and took part in his schools Glee club the New Directions; the two had shared an immature laugh at the fact it sounds like _Nude Erections_ if you're not careful when saying it.

Sebadtian learned that Kurt was enthralled with fashion, often designing and making his own clothing. He had hoped to go to New York after graduation, though it now seemed unlikely, and he wasn't sure he would want to be away from his family for that long anyway. Kurt and his Dad were very close and Sebastian learned that it was only with the other mans urging that Kurt told him about the baby; which prompted Sebastian to sit down with the older Hummel before leaving and express his thanks, and also his appologies.

 _"Mr. Hummel, sir?" This was without A doubt the most terrifying moment of Sebastians life - and he'd been kicked out of military school- This man was the father of the guy Sebastian got pregnant, this man probably knew that Kurt had been drunk and most likely had figured out it had just been a quick fuck for Sebastian, just another notch in his belt._

 _The man in the baseball cap turned to him with a look that could put the fear of God into Charles Darwin himself. Burt Hummel looked him up and down, sizing him up, though Sebastian knew it wasn't for any good reasons, probably just figuring out how big of a hole he would need to hide Sebastians body -assuming he kept it all in one peice.-_

 _"Yes?" Sebastian swallowed the bile in his throat,_

 _"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. A - and yes I said this to Kurt as well. I should have known he wasn't in the right state of mind. And I should have used protection." Burt kept his glare steady,_

 _"Is my kid at risk for any diseases? I'm sure they'll test him at his first baby appointment, but I want to know your history." Sebastian had to take a moment to square himself,_

 _"My history?" He really did not like where this conversation was going._

 _"How many partners have you had? Do you never use condoms?" Sebastian sighed and gestured to the chair opposite Burt,_

 _"May I sit?" Burt nodded and took a long swig of his beer,_

 _"Sir I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a liar. I promise to tell you the truth about my history, and I know I have no right to ask this of you, but Kurt and I are just getting to know eachother and building trust. I can't say I ever intend to date your son, he and I will probably always just co-parent. I'm not a good boyfriend. But I ask that the number of partners I've had stays between you and I for now. I will tell Kurt soon, but it's not that easy to bring up, I want to be the one to tell him though."_

 _Burt watched Sebastian as he spoke, searching for any hint at dishonesty, but the boy looked genuinely upset._

 _"Youre right. You have no right to ask that of me," Sebastians shoulders drooped and Burt sighed, "but as you said, you and my son are not dating, so as far as I'm concerned, as long as you don't sleep with him again he has no need to know how many men you've been with -assuming you were safe with them."_

 _"I was, Sir. Honestly I don't know why I wasn't with Kurt. I have no excuse. But to answer your questions, no he is not as risk for any diseases. He was the first guy since my first -and last- monogamous relationship that I haven't used a condom with. Also I get tested reguraly just to be on the safe side." Burt nodded and looked to the basement where Kurt was chatting with Finn,_

 _"So how many men have you been with, not including my son." Sebastian groaned, this was the hard part and he was likely to be punched in the face._

 _"To be totally honest with you, I don't know the exact number. But just going off of my habits and math I would say it's around seventy." He couldn't read the look Burt was giving him, but he prepared himself for the names he was accustomed to. His mother's favorite was tramp, though Sebadtian was unsure where she had the right to cast stones at him seeing as he was only home one night a week. At least she'd stopped bringing them around the house._

 _"Thats a lot of Men." Sebastian nodded,_

 _"Do you still want me around your son?"_

 _"To be honest, I didn't want you around before I even met you. But I've seen what it's like for a single parent. I wanted Kurt to at least have a chance to have someone to do this with. I don't think you're a bad guy Sebastian, I think you've just made some really shitty choices."_

 _"Thank you sir. I won't make you regret this. I won't make Kurt regret this. I know I'm not boyfriend material, I'm way too damaged, but I'm going to try my hardest to be a good father."_

Sebastian was serious about being a father, and that fact truly suprised him; he didn't picture himself as the kind of guy that would choose to stay, especially when given the chance to walk away. It was out of character for him to give half a shit about anyone other than himself, he didn't ever see the reason in caring for others, you always just ended up hurt.

Sebastian decided that he would be Kurts friend, and the other father to his child, but he didn't need to change his lifestyle to do that. He was going out tonight like he did every Friday, and he was going to do what he did best, _With a condom this time. Maybe I'll pick up some of that spermicidal Lube too. Just to be safe._

* * *

 **Oh I know you guys are craving that Kurtbastian love, but be warned this story's plot is so full of couple drama I should be writing for Ryan Murphey.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why can I never hold out until Friday to post?**

 **Hello again :) Glad people are enjoying this! I love writing for you guys. Some people have reviewed and pmd me about if this will be Kurtbastian endgame. I have not replied to anyone because I have a specific plan for this story and I don't feel like I wish to spoil the plot.**

 **Sorry if this bothers anyone!**

 **Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Eight weeks pregnant today. Kurt smiled as he checked off another week on his calender, he had his first doctors appointment next Monday after school and he would finally get to see his little baby. He and Sebastian had been hanging out frequently, sometimes getting coffee and studying, others they talked about college plans and what they want to happen after the baby was born.

Kurt was happy his dad had him contact Sebastian, he knew it was Hard for Burt to not just go into full protector mode, though he was slightly afraid that Burt was repressing it. His father had been oddly calm through this whole thing, based off of Quinn experience with telling the parents he was not expecting things to be going this smoothly. It seemed strange for his father to be so calm and collected about the fact that Kurt was pregnant. The bright side to all of this was Burt had been eating healthier without complaint, stating "Pizza doesn't taste as good when it might stop me from being around for my grand kid for a long long time." Kurt couldn't help but smile to himself, he was happy that he had the support of his family, and even Sebastian I'm all of this. He felt bad for Quinn, she had to do it with just the help of the Glee club, and even after she gave Beth up her relationship with her family didn't heal.

Finns reaction was the weirdest out of everyones. His dad was disappointed but supportive, Carole didn't give him any Indiction of how she felt when Burt told her but she was supportive of him; making him breakfast and asking how he was feeling frequently. She got him some gummy prenatal vitamins when he expressed his dislike of pills. Sebastian was shocked, he clearly had a lot of worries in his head but he still was supportive of Kurt. But Finn, Finn was excited. He was genuinely one hundred percent over the moon about getting to be an uncle. He was wary of Sebastian, telling the older boy during one of their afternoon study sessions that if he hurt Kurt in any way, he would go psycho big brother and dump his body off a bridge. Kurt later told Sebastian that Finn was all bark, and in fact younger than Kurt himself. Sebastian nodded and smiled, the older didn't talk much unless it was pertaining directly to what they were currently doing or if it was about the baby; which Sebastian brought up a lot.

Kurt had been avoiding telling Sebastian about his upcoming appointment, he wanted to go by himself. He didn't know how personal it would be, how much of himself he would need to share, and Kurt was sure it wasn't appropriate to go with Sebastian, considering they were not together. Puck never attended Quinn appointments.

 _Speak of the devil,_ Kurt pulled out his phone, knowing the text had come from Sebastian,

 **Sebastian: What are you doing Monday?**

 **Kurt: I have a doctors apt.**

 **Sebastian: Is it a baby apt? Can I come?**

This is the exact conversation Kurt was avoiding. He didn't like telling people no and or hurting their feelings.

 **Kurt: Yes it's a baby apt. And no, I'm going alone. Doctors Apts are personal.**

 **Sebastian: That's not fair Kurt. It's gonna be the first ultrasound.**

 **Kurt: Just drop it please.**

 **Sebastian: no! Seriously Kurt you never include me in anything with the baby. It's not fair. She's mine too.**

 **Kurt: She?**

Kurt moved his phone away from the prying eyes of Mercedes and continued his conversation.

 **Sebastian: Idk. I just feel like it's a girl. When do we get to find that out?**

 **Kurt: not sure. I guess they will tell me at the appointment.**

 **Sebastian: can I at least go to the ultrasound part? I'll stay in the waiting room for the rest, please?**

 **Kurt: Fine.**

* * *

The whole week was hell for Kurt. His friends were becoming increasingly suspicious, and he was obviously going to tell them but he wanted to wait until he was done with the first trimester to share his news. He had been very carefully avoiding Blaine; he missed talking to the boy but he also didn't want to spill the beans and have him take it out on Sebastian. Sebastian, he seemed more determined than ever to spend copious amounts of time together. They had known eachother for one month, excluding the actual conception of their child, and it was like they were joined at the hip. Kurt found he rather enjoyed the guys presence. With the exception of Blaine, who didn't count because they had dated, Kurt didn't have any guy friends. And sure, Sebastian had come into his life because Kurt was pregnant but the two shared quite a few interests.

 _"I actually really like watching sports. I've just never gotten into one because people assume I'm feminine and weak." The two were perched on Kurts bed watching lacrosse on TV, eating some cookies Carole had made for them._

 _"Really? What sport would you like to play?" Kurt shook off the initial shock of for once not being laughed at, even Blaine had chuckled at the idea of Kurt joining one of his pick up football games._

 _"Something with running, track probably. I enjoy swimming also." Sebadtian nodded and swallowed his bite of cookie,_

 _"You do have the body for either."_

 _"Not for long." Kurt sighed and laid back onto the bed, he oddly didn't regret getting pregnant as much as he thought he would, but he couldn't help but wonder just how much it would change things for him; especially his body._

 _"You'll always look amazing."_

Wednesday was where the trouble started. Kurt woke up while it was still dark outside, he looked over to the clock and noticed it was only 3:30, he tried to fall back to sleep but became painfully aware of what had woken him.

Instantly wide awake he threw the covers off of his body and rushed into the hall, knocking a half asleep Finn out of the way going into the bathroom and emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. Finn watched in concern as Kurt threw up more violently than he'd ever witnessed with Quinn. Kurts whole body shook with the force of his heaving and the sound was loud enough to wake Carole who squeezed passed Finn, telling him to go use hers and Burts bathroom.

After he was done throwing up, Kurt crawled back into bed and fell back to sleep immediately, completely drained.

In the morning Kurt was in no better shape, the moment he woke up he vomited bile and the water he drank just a few hours ago onto his bedding. Carole heard him wretch and came running into the room with a towel and bucket.

Kurt kept throwing up liquid into the bucket, unable to stand and move himself to the bathroom. By the time his stomach was empty he had been covered in his own sick. Carole lovingly brushed his hair off of his forehead and dabbed his face with the towel;

"Go take a warm bath and wash up. I'll change your bedding."

After Kurt had cleaned himself up he didn't feel any better. He was drained, over heated and wanted nothing more than to crawl under fresh clean sheets and go back to sleep; but he figured this was just the beginning of what they call morning sickness. He went back to his room and dressed himself in a simple pair of skinny jeans and a sweater. That was something he could be excited about today, it was October first and fall weather was finally settling in. He slipped on some comfy fall boots and fixed his hair into its usual perfection. At a last minute thought he grabbed his travel tooth brush and tooth paste, _Better safe than sorry._

Turns out Kurt made a good choice bringing the tooth cleaning kit to school, by noon he realized there was absolutely nothing that he was able to keep down; even tiny amounts of water came back up. Lunch time was spent in the library, the one place on campus that he wouldn't be forced to smell a myriad of offending food scents.

This continued Thursday, he had managed to push through like on wednesday but Friday morning Carole had declared enough was enough when she found him asleep in the bath tub with a bucket clutched to his chest.

"Youre staying in bed today, I'm off until Monday so I will try and get fluids into you but we may end up needing to take you to the ER if you don't keep anything down. And on Monday you need to speak with the doctor, this amount of sick is not normal."

Sebastian came around Saturday and Sunday as usual, but on these trips he brought stuff for Kurt. Saturday he gave Kurt some home made chicken broth; which he helped Kurt take teeny sips of. Sunday it was some fancy electrolyte water they sold at dalton. Neither things Kurt was able to keep much down of, and Monday morning he, and Sebastian were driven to the appointment by Carole.

* * *

When Carole had explained what had been going on to the nurse at the front desk the three were ushered into a room where his vitals and medical history were taken and then led to a small room with two lounge chairs. Kurt was instructed to get comfortable as a second nurse and a doctor came into the room.

"Hello Kurt I'm Dr. Vanders, I will be your OB. We will get some fluids into you along with phenergan which is an anti nausea medication. About half way through the IV bag we will bring you some crackers to try. After we are all done getting you hydrated we will do your ultrasound and then go over what to expect from appointments. Can I give the financial information to your step mom?" Kurt nodded, while she was talking to him the second nurse to come in had set up his IV and got everything going.

After the nurses and doctor left Kurt and Sebastian settled in and tried to relax for the next forty five minutes.

* * *

Once Kurts IV had been removed he was feeling significantly better and they were brought to the ultrasound room,

"Okay Kurt, I'm going to step out of the room, I'll need you to undress from the waist down and get seated on the bed." Kurt looked at the woman in confusion and then to Sebadtian who looked just as confused as himself,

"Why do I need my pants off?" The ultrasound tech looked between the boys, her gaze apprehensive.

"Kurt the baby is too small right now to see properly with an abdominal ultrasound, so everyone's eight week scan is done either transvaginaly or transrectally. We have a special wand that we insert into the rectum and it allows us to get a much better picture at this stage. Your ultrasounds after this one will be done through the abdomen." Kurts face slowly morphed from confusion, to disbelief.

"Youre going to shove a wand in my ass." Sebastian chuckled lightly in the corner;

"Well that is how this blessed miracle came to be- ow!" Sebastian stuck his tongue out at Kurt, who's just landed a harsh swat to his forearm.

"This is no time for smart ass Juno references." The tech watched the pair with mild amusement,

"Well the wand is quite thin, smaller in diameter than the average penis if that makes you any more comfortable. I'll leave you to undress."

"Sebastian go being the curtians until I have the sheet over me." The older boy rolled his eyes and he remained seated,

"Not like it's something I haven't seen before."

"Once. While I was drunk. Go."

Kurt undressed and sat on the bed as he was told, covering himself carefully with the sheet he was provided.

"Okay you can come back." Sebastian took his spot in the chair next to the exam table, he noticed Kurts hand was shaking and took it in his own,

"You're not cold, why are you shaking?" Kurt took a deep breath and turned his head to Sebastians what if the baby isn't alive? I read storied of people going into the first scan and the baby had no heart beat." Sebastian squeezed Kurts hand and wiped a tear off the boys rose tinted cheek, happy to see color had returned to the boys face after looking like death all weekend.

"The baby is just fine. You've had such horrible morning sickness there's no way your hormone levels are low or anything that would mean trouble." Kurt took a deep breath and nodded,

"You're right. I'm just hormonal." Sebastian shrugged and smiled,

"Dont patronize yourself. I worry too; I think it's just one of those things that comes with being a parent." Kurt wasn't sure why Sebastians words made his heart stutter. He didn't have much time to think on it before the ultrasound tech came back into the room,

"Alright, let's take a peak at that baby!"

After the wand was throughly lubricated and Kurt relaxed enough for the prove to properly be inserted the boys watched the screen in front of them, neither daring to breathe.

The screen was fuzzy and nothing could be made out by anyone with an untrained eye for a few moments, though to the boys it felt like it could have been hours. But finally the tech stopped moving the wand and a picture of what looked like a chubby gummy bear came into focus. It looked to be wiggling from side to side; The tech clicked around, measuring things and taking pictures. She clicked on what looked like a glitch on the gummy bear, a small flickering circle, and measured between two waves that appeared at the bottom of the screen.

"Your baby's heart rate is 188 beats per minute." Sebastian felt like his face was going to break in half from the force of his smile. He tore his eyes away from the screen, from his baby, and looked over at Kurt. Kurt had no awareness that he was being watched, while the tech finished her measurements Kurt kept focused on the screen, not bothering to wipe away the tears of joy that were flowing freely down his face. Kurt couldn't be bothered with the tears, so Sebastian reached over and wiped them off the boys face for him before placing a kiss on his cheek,

"Thank you, Kurt."

* * *

 **Fun fact: 188 was my son's heart rate on his first scan :) their heart rates are super fast!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Can you believe I actually made you wait until Friday? Sadly it's a short chapter but there wasn't much that needed to happen in this one and I didn't want to combine it with the next one.**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

 **See you friday!**

* * *

Kurt groaned as he forced his eyes open. He didn't have nearly enough sleep to face life today. He was up all night again, thankfully not from morning sickness; his medication was very effective. Unfortunately he was up thinking about Blaine. He missed his first love, he missed his best friend. He had been getting closer to Sebastian but that was only because Kurt was carrying his child. In any other world Sebastian would not give him the time of day.

Kurt took out his phone and checked his texts and missed calls, Blaine was still trying to contact him. He always called once a day and sent him multiple messages throughout the day as well.

 _ **From Yesterday**_

 **7 am Blaine: Good morning beautiful**

 **9 am Blaine: So we're studying french history today, made me think of you.**

 **12 pm Blaine: Coffee today?**

 **2 pm Blaine: guess not. Have fun in glee**

 **8 pm Blaine: Good night. Love you**

Kurt sighed and read messages further back, they all went basically the same way as thursdays. As Kurt was thinking on how much he'd missed this Blaine, the Blaine from before they had been dating for a while, his phone buzzed with the first text of the day from Blaine.

 **Blaine: Good morning love. Hope you slept well.**

Kurts fingers started typing without him having time to process what he was actually doing,

 **Kurt: I didn't, but thank you.**

 **Blaine: Kurt! Thank you for finally replying. I was getting worried. How are you?**

 **Kurt: Skip class today? We have a lot to talk about and I can't really say any of it on the phone.**

 **Blaine: I'll be at the bean in two hours.**

Kurt checked out the window and saw that both Burt and Carole were gone for work already. Showered and got dressed, skinny jeans (unbuttoned at the top due to his bloating) and an oversized black sweater. He left his room and made his way into the kitchen, turning off the stove from where Finn left it on and poured himself some apple juice to take his nausea medication with; he'd forgotten it on wednesday and hated his life until his father was able to bring it to him at school.

He ate a simple breakfast of peanut butter toast and waited for Finn to come down the stairs,

"Hey dude you ready to go?" Kurt nodded and placed his dishes in the washer and grabbed his keys.

"Yes, I'm going to drop you off and I have to go to an appointment. I'll be back before lunch though."

* * *

Kurt Arrived to the Lima bean and grabbed a table in the back of the room where hopefully no one would be able to hear their conversation. He only had to wait for ten minutes before Blaine came through the doors. He had clearly ran out of his house the second Kurt asked to meet with him. His hair was ungelled and he was wearing a white undershirt with his Dalton slacks.

"You know I could have waited for you to finish getting ready. You're still wearing your house slippers." Blaine blushed and looked down at his feet,

"I knew I was way too comfortable driving here." Kurt laughed despite his nerves and waited for Blaine to take the seat across from him, once Blaine had settled in Kurt took a deep breath,

"I owe you an explination." Blaine nodded and twisted his hands in his lap,

"Are you seeing someone else?" Kurt sighed and shook his head,

"It's extremely complicated. Blaine, I cheated on you." Blaine didn't say anything, he continued to watch his hands and Kurt could tell he was holding back tears,

"W-when?"

"A month before we broke up." Blaine nodded and wiped away some tears from his cheek,

"Why didn't you just tell me? Kurt I still love you. I still want to be with you." Kurt wanted nothing more than to stand up and pull Blaine into his arms and get back together, but nothing in his life was simple any more.

"I'm pregnant." Blaine looked like someone had just told him his mother was an octopus, almost like he didn't believe Kurt but Kurt could tell he was processing it and remembering what they'd been taught in health class. After a few moments of internal conflict he nodded,

"Okay."

"O-okay?"

"Okay."

"What do you mean?" Kurt wasn't sure why Blaine had only said 'okay'. There were a thousand and one things Kurt had pictured him saying, but okay was for sure not one of them.

"Well, I still love you. And while I don't know how much I trust you right now and I'm definitely in utter shock about the baby situation, I still want to be with you." Now it was Kurts turn to look like he just watched Blaine grow a second head,

"You're crazy." Blaine shrugged,

"I'm a lot of things. I'm angry, I'm hurt, and I'm very much jealous. But I'm also in love with you. I have spent over a month trying to get you back. I'm not going to let you go because of this. Unless you can tell me you don't love me anymore, I want to be your boyfriend again."

Kurt didn't know how to react, or what to say. He wanted to sat yes, that he still loved Blaine and wanted to be with him. But how would that work with the baby? Could they do it? Kurt nodded, he'd been wanting a second chance, he would be stupid to pass it up.

"I love you too. I would like to get back together." Blaines face lit up like a Christmas tree, as if someone had just handed him a new puppy. He nodded and schooled his featured back down, taking Kurts hand and kissing his knuckles.

"I'm happy you said yes. I do have one more serious question though." Kurt nodded and braced himself,

"Okay."

"Who's the other father?"

* * *

"Smythe!" Blaine slammed the doors to the Warbler practice room open, storming over to the Senior,

"Ye-FUCK!" Gasps were heard around the room as Blaines fist made connection with Sebastians jawline. Sebastian held his face, using all of his willpower to not swing back. He didn't bother asking Blaine what was going on, he had been expecting him for the last two hours. Kurt texted him and told him that he and Blaine were back together, that Blaine knew everything and seemed unusually calm when leaving the lima bean. Sebastian knew that Blaines blood would boil in the car on his way back and he would either yell at him or ignore him. He didn't anticipate Blaines anger becoming physical because the boy was usually so controlled.

"Blaine!" Wes ran over and put himself between the two, looking frantically to David who took Blaine by the arm,

"Dude, you know we have to report you to the dean." Sebastian shook his head,

"No. No one here says anything. I deserved that." Blaine stepped back and Sebastian watched his anger quickly deflate. Blaine had become one of his best friends, next to Nick and Jeff, Sebastian knew it wouldn't last forever, and with good reason.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I obviously didn't know you when it happened, but I should have told you sooner." The whole room watched the two in confusion, Wes had stepped to the side and Nick had shut the doors to the room.

"I thought you were my friend."

"I am-"

"You got my boyfriend pregnant!" There was not one boy in the room who's jaw was not on the floor. Everyone was collectively confused that Kurt cheated on Blaine. The two seemed like the perfect couple.

"Again, I didn't know you. I didn't even know he had a boyfriend."

"But after you found out you've been secretly playing house with him-"

"I'm not playing house. I'm making sure he's okay which in turn is making sure my child is okay. Kurt and I are friends who will eventually be Co-parenting. I know you two are back together, and I'm happy for you guys. But dude you're gonna have to be civil with me." No one in the room spoke, the only sound was the tick of the grandfather click in the far corner of the room.

"I'm sorry for punching you." Sebastian shrugged,

"Like I said, I deserved it. Just don't do it again, it could have gotten you expelled."

Blaine went to his room after he finished talking with Sebastian and sent a text to Kurt,

 **Blaine: I'm really sorry.**

 **Kurt: please do not hit him again. If you can't get along at least just avoid him. He's a part of my life now and I'm not going to deal with the drama.**

 **Blaine: I'm guessing he told you already?**

 **Kurt: No, Wes did. He's really mad about having to cut practice short.**

 **Blaine: yeah. I'm gonna go hit the bag, I'll message you later.**

 **Kurt: I'm probably gonna go to bed, I'm pretty tired. Goodnight.**

 **Blaine: goodnight. Love you.**

 **Kurt: love you too.**

Kurt set his phone down and went to the bathroom, he deserved a nice warm bath.


	6. Chapter 6

**_So sorry this is late guys, these past 2 weeks have been hell._**

 ** _Enjoy and please review :)_**

 ** _See you Friday!_**

* * *

 _Last week -_

 _Sebastian trudged back to his room after the altercation with Blaine in the choir room. His jaw ached and he knew he needed to get ice on it before it starred to swell; he'd forgotten that Blaine was a boxer._ Well at least he didn't hit Kurt. _Sebastian pushed that thought away quickly, Blaine was in a bad place but he would never lay a hand on Kurt._ Kurt. _Sebastian also shoved the bubbling feeling of clear and unbridled jealousy to the farthest reaches of his mind. Blaine and Kurt were back together and Sebastian - like Blaine - would have to be civil with the other man in Kurts life. As much as Sebastian had preferred how simple things had been when it were just the two of them, he had known that eventually Kurt would get into another relationship and he would have to deal with there being another guy around his child._

 _Sebastians heart began to race, his child would one day have a step-dad. Step parents were usually great, they often treated kids as if they were their own flesh and blood. But that's where Sebastian had a problem, he wanted to be the one to tuck his baby in at night, to read bed time stories and have table conversations about how their first day of school went. He sat on the edge of his bed and tried to stop the pain in his chest at not being the one to share all of those firsts with Kurt. Sebastian knew that Kurt would have majority custody, the law heavily favored the person who carried the child, but until now he didn't realize that he had mentally been putting himself into Kurts future life; living with him, taking him to work and going to the park_ 'as a family'.

"Oh shit."

* * *

Sebastian spent his week having contact with Kurt only through text and phone calls, he wasn't sure how to handle last Fridays revelation. He didn't do feelings, he didn't do relationships, and maybe having another guy marry Kurt was what would be good for his baby; his child deserved a normal life.

 **Kurt: Did you know at 10 weeks our baby has eyes and ears and it's fingers are only slightly webbed?**

Sebastian chuckled to himself and closed the book he'd been ignoring. With each new week Kurt sent him little facts about the growth of their baby along with computer generated images from his pregnancy app.

 **Sebastian: You know damn well I did not know that.**

 **Kurt: well now you do.**

 **Sebastian: lol, that's really cool though. So does that mean she can hear?**

 **Kurt: Nope, not until about 18 weeks. The ears are there but not functioning yet. And what if I said I think it's a boy?**

 **Sebastian: I'd say you're wrong. Because she's a girl. Daddy's little princess.**

 **Kurt: We shall see ;)**

"Well I'd ask what you're smiling about but word around school is you're gonna be a dad." Sebastian glanced up from his phone to the boy who took the chair next to him; Eli Conners, a junior. Sebastian recognized him from the spring play last year, he played romeo opposite a girl from Crawford.

"Yes, I am. And yeah the other dad was texting me some fun facts." Eli nodded and watched Sebastians phone as it buzzed on the table with another text from Kurt,

"Also heard the other dad is Blaine Andersons boyfriend." Sebastian glared at the brunette, who was he to worry about what went on in Sebastians life? It was none of his business who Kurt was or wasn't with.

Eli sensed that he'd over stepped, he put his hands up in surrender;

"Hey I'm sorry. I was only asking because I wanted to see if you would grab dinner with me." He put his hands back on the arm rests of the chair, "Didn't want to ask out a guy with a boyfriend." Sebastian continued his glare for a moment, he was initially confused as to why a boy he didn't know was asking him out; but quickly remembered he used to be the playboy of Westerville. _Maybe I'm having 'feelings' for Kurt because I haven't gotten laid since the ultrasound. That's probably it, my dicks simply confused._

Sebastian replaced his glare with a smirk and nodded,

"Sure. I'll be by your room around seven. Dress casual."

* * *

Kurt sighed and placed his phone back into his pocket; Sebastian had stopped replying and now Kurt was left with no distractions. He had glee later and he knew his friends were becoming suspicious of him. He didn't know what to do about their growing concern, he knew he wasnt acting like himself; he was lethargic, moody and always complained of a headache. The other day Puck commented on his skin being a lovely shade of green all through practice.

 _Maybe I should quit the team. I'm of no use to them, and once I start showing I'll be shoved to the back anyway just like Quinn was._

 _Quinn. I'm pretty sure she's getting close to figuring it out, if she hasn't already. She's still watching me; but she hasn't approached me. There's no rumors going around; I don't understand her at all._

Kurt shut his book just as the bell rang, off to glee.

Kurt took his usual seat in the back of the room and tried to absorb some energy out of the air like a fantasy creature but to no avail. Kurt watched the front of the room when he felt someone sit in the chair next to him. He tried to ignore the other person but he felt their eyes boring holes into his face. Kurt looked to his left and sighed,

"Hello Quinn." She was quiet for a moment, observing her surroundings.

"You know," She started quietly "when I was pregnant I should have taken a break from Glee. I regret not doing it. I almost lost Beth. I was stretched too thin." Kurts heart began to race and he looked around quickly to make sure no one had heard the girl.

"You were also in cheerios. I'm sure doing back handsprings didn't help matters." Quinn nodded and smiled at him, understanding that he knew she had caught on.

"Thats probably true. But I'm talking about mentally as well. You're stressed. And I'm pretty sure Blaine isn't the father, is he." Kurt shook his head "Does Blaine know?"

"Yes."

"And he's still with you?"

"Yeah." The two sat in silence until the class started, Mr. Shue was starting with the soloists so everyone besides Rachel, Finn, Santana and Puck chatted amongst themselves.

"Are you keeping it?" Kurt watched her fiddle with the cross around her neck, her eyes trained on Puck at the front of the room. She always seemed so cold to him, but up close like this he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Yes. Sebastian and I are going to Co- Parent." She took her eyes away from Puck and watched his elf for a moment,

"Sebastian is the other father?" Kurt nodded and pulled out his phone, flipping through to the picture Carole too of the two of them after the first ultrasound. They were side by side, smiling and holding the sonogram between them.

"He was a one night stand who became one of my best friends. I cheated on Blaine with him, Blaine knows all of it. He actually punched Sebastian in the face when he found out."

"Do you regret it?" Kurt quietly looked at the picture, both his and Sebastians eyes held tears, Kurt remembered being afraid to get the sonogram wet.

"No. Honestly I can't wait to be a dad. I'm so excited to hold my baby." Quinn nodded and discreetly wiped away a tear,

"I only held her once. But it was the single most amazing moment of my life."

"Do you regret not keeping her?"

"Every day."

* * *

His conversation with Quinn left him feeling more drained than he originally was, so when he pulled up to his house and saw Sebastian sitting on his porch his groaned. The boy looked pensive, and Kurt wasn't feeling up to a heavy conversation.

"Hey Seb. What are you doing here?" Sebastian watched Kurt climb the porch steps, eyeing the other boy carefully. To anyone else he probably seemed unchanged; but Sebastian could tell the difference. The Kurt he met in the bar was bordering on too thin, he remembered the sharp points of his hip bones under his finger tips. The Kurt he was now watching climb the stairs was starting to fill out. His hips were just slightly wider, his thighs were putting on a little layer of fat. Sebastian knew they were a ways off from any true weight gain, but he couldn't deny he liked Kurts slightly fuller figure.

"Well Princess, I came to talk to you about Blaine." Kurt groaned and sat next to him on the porch bench,

"Well you dont appear to have any new bruises, so I'm guessing he didn't hit you again." Sebastian chuckled and shook his head,

"No, nothing like that. I guess I meant that I want to talk about your relationship." Kurt contemplated Sebastians statement for a moment, unable to come up with any response.

"What about it?" Sebastian tried to cling to his casual approach but felt his patience slipping,

"How serious is it?"

"Well we've been together for almost a year and a half. I guess it's pretty serious."

"Excluding you cheating on him, getting pregnant and taking a month long break?" Kurt rolled his eyes and glared at the older boy,

"What's your point here? Did you come just to pick a fight?" Sebastian groaned and pushed the heals of his hands into his eyes. Sebastian barely knew why he was there. He had a date with Eli in three hours, his plan had been to get Kurt out of his head but somehow some way here he was, on the boys porch, fighting back tears.

"Do you love him?" Kurt shrugged and turned out to face the road,

"I think so."

"Do you guys ever talk about the future? Our baby? Do you have plans with him?" Kurt blinked away the sting of tears welling in his eyes, he thought back on the weekend when he and Blaine went out on their 'Second first date';

 _"So have you gotten any of your letters from New York? Do you know if you got in to NYADA?" Kurt watched Blaine casually sip from his soda, talking about the plans Kurt had before he found out he was pregnant._

 _Blaine, I know it's new for you but I'm pregnant. I'm not going to New York. There is no NYADA." Blaine paused for a moment and fiddled with his napkin,_

 _"It doesn't have to change your plans Kurt, our plans. We can still go to New York." Kurt shook his head, he really hadn't wanted tonight to be like this, he just wanted a normal, fun date._

 _"Blaine, I'm not going to want to be thay far away from my dad. Plus Sebastian and I have agreed to Co parent so truthfully he and I have to make these decisions as a team-"_

 _"And where does that leave me?" Kurt took a deep breath,_

 _"I know it must suck, Blaine. And trust me if we decide to continue our relationship -"_

 _"If?"_

 _"Would you stop cutting me off? Christ! I wanted to have fun tonight, but no. No, I get the third degree about a future i haven't even figured out yet!"_

"We haven't talked about it much." Sebastian watched Kurt stare out into the road, he could tell Kurt was holding back, but didn't want to push him too far.

"I don't care if the two of you get married one day. You and I are the only father's our child will have. They will call him Blaine, you're Daddy and I'm Dad; Blaine is Blaine." Kurt turned back to Sebastian who was still watching him intensely, "Promise me Kurt."

"I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Hello :) Please dont skip this note!**

 **So in a story like this it can be easy to get lost on how far along the character is in the pregnancy, so at the beginning of each chapter I will now put the date it is in the story and how many weeks Kurt is for reference :)**

 **Also I have written a one shot of Kurt and Sebastians meeting (and hookup) at Scandals. Leave me a review if you would like it posted as a one shot!**

 **Enjoy, my lovelies**

 **See you Friday.**

* * *

 _ **Thursday**_ _**October**_ _ **22nd - 11 weeks Pregnant**_

Rachel Berry watched as Kurt stared at something small in his hands, a photo it appears to be from where she was standing about twenty feet down the hall. Kurt was smiling, she'd never seen him smile like that, though she had to admit that was likely her doing. She didn't like to let him get too high in spirits because then he sang better, and faught more for solos. Rachel was not jealous of Kurt Hummel, how could she be? She was clearly superior to him in every way; well thay is except for social status. Somehow, Kurt was higher up on the food chain than herself. She figured it had something to do with being friends with cheerios.

Rachel watched him put the picture back into his locker and walk down the hallway to his first period class, he would be on the other side of the school for the next hour while she had a free period. Rachel waited until the hall way was clear of students, and more important - faculty - and moved to his locker.

12 - 02 - 30

 _He really shouldn't have trusted me with his combination. It's his own fault._

She ruffled through neatly cataloged folders and finally found one that seemed out of place. It was a plain white paper folder amongst other black, white and gold patterned folders. She glanced around to make sure she was still clear and opened the folder, jaw dropping at the photo inside.

"No. Way."

* * *

Kurt was on edge. People had been staring at him since the end of first period, at first he tried to make himself believe it was all in his head, but by lunch he could no longer deny they were in fact staring at him. He went through the lunch line and even the lunch ladies were glaring at him.

He sat down at the table with the others from Glee, everyone other than Finn and Quinn looked shocked,

"Dude." Kurt looked over to Puck,

"What is going on, Puck? Why is everyone staring at me?" Puck glances over at Quinn who was watching him with pity in her eyes,

"Kurt, someone gave your sonogram to Jacob Ben-Isriel. We tried to convince people it was fake but it has all of your personal information on it." They all watched him for his reaction, some expecting tears others waiting for his head to explode; but nothing happened. Kurt felt numb. He knew people would find out eventually, but now he didn't know who gave JBI The sonogram, and there was only one thing he was truly angry about.

Kurt spotted Jacob across the cafe and stood up. He calmly walked over to the ginger who was talking to a group of jocks about how cool outing Kurt was. The room grew silent as Kurt approached the group, surely expecting denial, a fight, anything. But Kurt only wanted one thing,

"Sorry to interupt. Jacob I would like my sonogram back, please." Jacob was thrown by the tone of Kurts voice, he was calm, he was so calm it unsettled the nerd. He quickly dug into his bag and handed the picture back to Kurt, who inspected it closely.

"You got a smudge on it. Couldn't wash your hands first?" Jacob was visibly shaking by this point. Kurt Hummel was not known to be violent, but there was a look of pure hatred on the boys face that chilled Jacob to the core.

"S-sorr-"

"If you _ever_ put your hands on a picture of my child again I will shave your head and superglue the hair to your ass. Am I clear?" Jacob nodded quickly and Kurt turned to the jocks, "Sorry for the interuption. Please, carry on." Then quickly turned on his heal and left the lunch room, leaving a gobsmacked student body in his wake.

Kurt didn't know where he was going, or what he was planning to do when he got there. He had left the lunch room and went straight to his car, getting in and driving. He didn't even remember the direction he turned when he left the school. He looked around and realized he was on the highway to Westerville.

Kurt remembered the first time he visited Dalton, and how he'd felt when the Karofsky threat made it to his dad and Burt almost transferred him to the boarding school. Kurt declined, instead promising to come to Burt right away if anything else happens after the jock had been expelled. Kurt didn't want to attend Dalton because he didn't want to leave his friends, glee club or his individuality. Blaine had even tried to persuade him into transferring, insisting that he would make new friends, could join the warblers and the school had "casual friday" on the last Friday of every month. But Kurt was unmoved.

Kurt checked the clock - 2:14, he'd be at Dalton in about half an hour and classes did not end until three thirty. He would have to wait outside until Sebastian was done with class, they had plans to do a little baby shopping today. Kurt smiled to himself, despite what happened at school his excitement to go to target and get things for his baby was unwavering. They weren't getting much 'fun' stuff today, not knowing the gender made purchasing clothing and the like tricky. But they were going to start stocking up on the necessities such as diapers and wipes.

Blaine had been annoyed when he asked Kurt if he wanted to go for coffee after school and Kurt told him he was going shopping with Sebastian. Kurt told Blaine he was welcome to come along and they could grab coffee at the same time or after dropping Sebastian off at Dalton; but Blaine declined, quipping about not wanting to intrude on their 'family time'. Kurts patience with him was beginning to wane thin. He loved being around Blaine, do long as the baby didn't come up Blaine was great to be around. But the moment Kurt mentioned something about the baby, Blaine became cold and distant.

Kurt parked in the visitor lot of Dalton and started toward the court yard outside of the social studies builting when his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and sighed, he was suprised it had taken Burt this long to call, but had stupidly hoped it meant no one from the school had called him.

"Hi Dad."

"Dont 'hi dad' me. Why didn't you come to me after you left school? Where are you?" Kurt rolled his eyes and took a spot on a shaded bench, he checked his watch, seeing he had about twenty minutes.

"I have a shopping trip planned with Sebastian, I'm at Dalton. And I didn't come to you because you're working and it's not a big deal."

"The hell it's not Kurt! You're not safe at McKinley anymore. My grand baby isn't safe at McKinley. Stay at Dalton, I'm gonna give the headmaster a call. I should have transferred you last year." Kurt groaned and rested his head on the back of the bench,

"Dad, I don't want to go to Dalton. I-"

"No Kurt. I heard that the sonogram got leaked. That means someone intentionally went through your things looking for something to hurt you with. I'll be there in two hours."

Kurt got off the phone with his dad in time to see the first students leaving the building. He scanned the crowd for Sebastian, waving when he saw him exit with another guy he didn't recognize. He recognized that smirk though; it was the same one Sebastian had given him in the bar that night. Kurt felt his heart sink somewhere into his stomach as he tried to tell himself he had no right to feel jealous. He was with Blaine, and Sebastian had every right to date.

Sebastian waved back to him and said a goodbye to the other boy, Kurt was too far away to hear what was said between them, but he didn't have to question for long because he got his answer apon Sebastians arrival to the bench,

"Hey can we be back here by nine? Gonna hit the club with Eli." Kurt quirked his eye brow, telling himself to keep his hormonal jealousy in check because he had zero claim to the older boy.

"Of course. Just make sure you wear protection this time. Our baby doesn't need a half sibling." Kurt had always been known to cover up his insecurities with dry humor. Sebastian smiled -a real one, not the fake smirk he threw at potential hookups- and sat next to him.

"Trust me, I won't be knocking anyone else up. Actually thinking of getting a vasectomy." Kurt rolled his eyes,

"Yeah yeah. I'd tell you just to keep it in your pants but I think that may actually be impossible for you. Is Eli your wingman tonight, or is the club your version of dinner before taking him back to your room -or car- for a fuck and run?" Kurt watched Sebastian shrug nonchalantly and stretch his legs out in front of him,

"No running needed. We're a couple." Kurt didn't know if he was supposed to laugh or cry, from what Sebastian had told him, he was a hump and dump person. Nothing more than flings, one night stands and drunken mistakes. He didn't do relationships, men were just a notch in his belt. The only guy he'd ever had sex with and continued to contact was Kurt.

"Am I being punked?"

"Nope. Let's get going, gotta shower and what not between outings." Kurt nodded and followed behind Sebastian to the Mercedes,

"I have to be back in about an hour and a half anyhow. My dad's transferring me to Dalton." Sebastian stopped and watched Kurt catch up to him,

"He's doing what?"

"Transferring me to Dalton. Not that I'm happy about it at all. But he says I have no choice." Sebadtian furrowed his brow and continued his walk to the car, unlocking it and sliding into the drivers seat.

"And why is he doing that?"

"Because someone stole the sonogram out of my locker and leaked it on the schools gossip page."

Sebastians grip on the wheel tightened as he faught back the urge to hit something. He looked over at Kurt and subtly checked him for any signs of being hurt.

"Are you okay? Did anyone do or say anything to you?" Kurt shrugged and buckled his seat belt,

"No, they didn't really get a chance. Just a lot of ugly stares." Sebastian nodded and started on the road to Target, he didn't say anything to Kurt but he was glad Burt was transferring him, he worried about what the Jocks would do to Kurt if he were caught in the halls alone.

* * *

Burt arrived to Dalton, driving through the gates to the schools parking lot and laughing at the confused faces of prep school boys when they say his beat up pick up truck. He found a parking spot near the front entrance and hopped out, adjusting the baseball cap on his head. He pulled out his phone and dialed Kurts number as he was walking in,

"Hey kiddo I saw Sebastians car here, are you guys at the school or are you in your car?"

"We're up in his room, I'll be down in a second." Burt stopped outside of the principals office and frowned,

"Why are you in his room? Are you guys alone?"

"It's not like I can get pregnant again." Burt heard someone -Sebastian he assumed- choke in the back ground,

"Not the answer I was looking for Kurt."

"His room mate is in here as well. Nick tell my dad you're here-"

"Hey Mr. H! I'll come down with them and prove I'm real!" Burt chuckled lightly as he heard a thwap, 'Nick' saying ouch and Sebastian calling him an idiot.

"We're on our way down dad."

* * *

Kurt dug under the covers when he finally got home that night, Noth bothering to get out of his school clothes. Tomorrow he had to pack up the things he wanted to take to Dalton. He wasn't looking forward to explaining to Blaine that he would be rooming with Sebastian, even though it wasn't just Sebastian he was rooming with. He'd also be with Nick and another Senior named Jason. Dalton had large, four person door suites, they each had two bunk beds, room for a sitting area and tv, four small desks and a good sized bathroom. There were a couple senior dorms with an open bed, but being pregnant Kurt chose to room with the only person he was familiar with. Burt was hesitant at first, insisting that he interview the other two boys and making Kurt promise that he and Sebastian would not be in the room alone together.

Kurt rolled onto his back, pulling his shirt off and looking down at his belly, he wasn't showing yet but he had a tiny bit of bloat to his normally flat tummy. He took a deep breath and ran his hand over the protrusion, so many things were rapidly changing in his life. In one day his secret had been leaked and he was transferring schools. In just a few weeks he would be in his second trimester, and come May, just one month before he graduated high school, he would have a baby. His head began to hurt from thinking about everything that was happening, he rolled over and closed his eyes to get some rest but whined as his phone went off with a text,

 **Quinn: I know who gave JBI your sonogram.**

Kurt rose his eye brow, he'd almost forgotten that someone had broken into his locker and stolen his property. He was more focused on the actual outing than the logistics of it.

 **Kurt: Who?**

 **Quinn: Meet me at Starbucks tomorrow, I have proof.**

 **Kurt: Okay.**

Kurt pushed himself out of the bed and went to the bathroom, suddenly hit with the desire to wash the day off of him.

He didn't know what he was going to do with the Information Quinn would give him, truthfully he'd been ready to let it go, but she must feel it's important enough to tell him and provide proof.

 _This is going to be such a long weekend._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

 **Updates are going to be Tuesdays and Fridays from now on, I need to get this story finished before my son arrives, due date in T minus 11 weeks 4 days.**

 **Also for those interested - Kurt and Sebastians meeting and hook up one shot will be up on Wednesday! It's titled "Nothings Immaculate" Very strict M rating.**

 **Enjoy the Chapter and please review! See you Friday.**

* * *

 **October 23 11 weeks and 1 day pregnant**

Kurt slipped passed two attractive men exiting Starbucks around noon, scanning the line for Quinn. Apon spotting her he smiled and waved him over.

I'm buying today, Kurt. What are you having?" Kurt thanked her and gave the barista his order and name. They waited for their drinks and pastries before finding a seat by the window.

"So who gave my sonogram to Jacob?" Quinn swallowed a sip of her drink and dabbed her mouth, frowning as her lipstick came off on the napkin.

"Rachel. I cornered Jacob after lunch and told him of he didn't tell me I'd tell coach Sylvester that I caught him peeping in the girls locker room." Kurt quirked his eye brow, Rachel was someone he never really got. She was extremely underhanded and would do anything to get ahead and crush the competition.

"But why? I'm no threat to her. I haven't challenged her in weeks." Quinn shrugged and recrossed her legs.

"I have no idea. But I have Jacob recorded on my cell phone detailing how she approached him. She actually gave him a kiss." Both teens shuddered. The thought of anyone kissing that creep made their skin crawl.

"Well that's sickening. Both the kiss and the fact she tried to pretend like she was my friend."

"Speaking of people pretending to be your friends, there was obviously a lot of talk in the choir room during Glee. The only people who had anything nice to say were Finn, Puck, Brittany and Santana. And obviously myself." Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion,

"Really? Not even Mercedes? What about Sam?" Quinn finished off her skinny latte and took his hand on the table top, Kurt was touched by the gesture; knowing the girl was not big on physical contact.

"Mercedes said she thought you were better than that and that her opinion of you was severely lowered. Sam didn't have anything to say either way. I guess that's better than the others but he didn't stick up for you at all." The two sat in silence for a while, Kurt finishing his drink and wrapping his head around the fact that the people he considered friends were the ones to trash him, or remain quiet and the people he didn't frequently talk to with the exception of Finn were the ones to speak up on his behalf.

"Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah."

"There's something you want to tell me. I can tell." She watched people pass on the side walk as she fiddled with her napkin. Kurt saw her blink away tears,

"Enjoy every moment of this pregnancy. With Beth I just wanted it to be over, I took it for granted. I can't have any more children. Like Shelby there were complications with Beth and it would be extremely dangerous, even life threatening if I were to get pregnant again. So that summer I had a full hysterectomy."

Kurt listened to her tell her story, he couldn't believe she went through that as a teenager. Especially alone. None of the Glee kids contacted her over the summer. Kurt thought back on that summer, he had been doing sets for community theater and shopping. He hadn't been doing anything important, and not once did he think to text Quinn and ask how she was doing.

"Pregnancy is a gift. No matter how old we were when it happened. You're going to be a great dad, Kurt. Don't let anyone bring you down."

* * *

Kurt got back home around three, he and Quinn spent time talking and really getting to know eachother. Kurt discovered he had a lot more in common with her than being a teen parent. Kurt let his satchel slip off his aching shoulder and sunk into the couch. He was just about to doze off into a nap when Finn entered the room.

"Hey dude! Where'd you go today? Is Sebastian here?" Kurt opened one eye to focus on his step brother,

"I went for coffee with Quinn."

"Quinn?" Finn sat in the recliner next to the sofa and watched him curiously,

" I didn't know you two were friends." Kurt shrugged and closed his eye again, he could talk or he could watch; he didn't have the energy for both.

"Well we happen to be very similar. And she had something important to tell me."

"Yeah?" Finn turned on the TV and started flipping through channels. Kurt contemplated leaving the conversation where it was, he was sure Finn had no knowledge of what Rachel had done. But something in him said he needed to tell his brother.

"Did you know your girl friend is the one who leaked my sonogram?" Finn was quiet for a few minutes, after a while Kurt opened his eyes and saw a look of complete betrayal on the taller boys face.

"Are you sure?" Kurt sighed, Finn looked completely crushed. Finn had such a good outlook on life, he didn't like to be exposed to the evil in people. Kurt nodded and quietly replied,

"Quinn has it on her phone." Finn sunk deeper into the chair and stared at the floor.

"Dude. I'm so sorry. I don't know why she would do that to you." Kurt stayed quiet and tried to focus on the show that was on, something about a rogue cop. "And I did such a good job of keeping it a secret." Kurt chuckled and nodded,

"You did. Thank you Finn."

* * *

Kurt was going through his closet, trying to decide what he should pack and take with him to Dalton. Each boy had his own small closet and four drawer dresser. There were laundry rooms on campus - not that many of the boys did their own laundry, many were wealthy enough to have their house keepers pick up their dirty clothing each week to wash- Kurt however would be using the laundry room because he would only be returning to his home every other weekend.

"Okay so I'm going to need lots of underwear and socks, a weeks worth of pajamas-"

"You could just go comando and sleep naked, I don't think anyone would mind." Kurts eyes rolled into the back of his head as Sebastian made his presense known,

"I thought Carole taught Finn not to let creeps into the house." Sebastian laughed and plopped himself down onto Kurts bed, messing up his neatly folded piles of clothing. Kurt glared at him as he raised his hands in mock surrender,

"Your clothing would have been safe of you had a suitable chair for guests." Kurt simply shook his head and threw one of his favorite sweaters at the boys smirky face,

"At least make yourself useful and pack the things I hit you with."

"Or Sebastian can go hang out with Finn and I can help my boyfriend pack." Kurt thumped his head against the wall in his closet and groaned,

"Does NOBODY call ahead these days? I'm just trying to get my shit packed up." Kurt exited the closet to find Blaine glaring at Sebadtian who was fixed on Kurts bed, gently folding clothing.

"I'd be more than happy to have your help folding, Blaine. Or I can fold and you can put them in the suit case." Kurt pursed his lips, he knew Sebastians fake nice voice by now,

"Well Sebastian, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you touching my boyfriends underwear."

"Wouldn't be the first time-"

"Hey!" Kurt stepped in front of Blaine as he went to lunge at Sebastian, his face firetruck red.

"Blaine, you're not hitting him. Sebastian, don't say things to get yourself hit. How about both of you go find better things to do today, I'll see you tomorrow when I move in."

"Oh yeah here's your key!" Kurt caught the key Sebastian tossed at him, _Really? You thought this was a good time? Blaine is going to fucking snap your neck and I'm going to let him._

Blaine turned his head and stared at the key in Kurts hand,

Blaine-"

"Youre rooming with him?" Blaine turned to him in disbelief, crossing his arms over his chest. Kurt understood the other boys irritation, but it didn't change his feelings of needing to stay close to Sebastian.

"I wanted to room with someone I knew. I'm up at weird hours and vomit apon waking. I need someone who's my friend."

"He's your baby daddy Kurt. That's a little different from a friend."

"Can't it be both?" The tension in the room was heavy, Blaine was the first to move. He grabbed his jacket and car keys, leaving the room without another word. Kurt heard the front door slam and watched out his window as Blaines car peeled out of the drive way.

"That went well." Kurt cocked his head at Sebastian who was casually folding t shirts and placing them neatly into his suit case.

"Youre an ass. You're going to break us up."

"Oh Princess I'd be awfully disappointed if he cracked that easily."

"Dont you have a fuck boy to harass?"

"He's at his mom's in Columbus." Kurt rolled his eyes and tossed a few pairs of jeans at him, he really didn't know why Sebastian suddenly had a boyfriend. Kurt had been bothered by it all weekend, for reasons he himself couldn't quite figure out.

"Are you guys serious?" Sebastian looked up from his folding and grinned,

"What's wrong Babe? Jealous?" Kurt shook his head and put some of his tighter jeans in a pile for goodwill,

"Nope. You asked me so I'm asking you." Sebastian watched his face closely, Kurt carefully tried to hide the burning jealousy that he knew was showing in them. He wasn't good at hiding his emotions anymore, especially in his eyes - they seemed to give away everything.

Sebastians demeanor changed and he put down the pants he was folding. He cocked his head,

"Come here." Kurts shoulders dropped and he knew Sebastian could see his insecurity as he walked to him. Sebastian took his hands and pulled him to stand between the athletes legs. Once Kurt was the closeness Sebastian wanted him Sebastian let go of his hands and moved his them to Kurts belly. Sebastians thumbs moved in soothing circles over the slight protrusion.

"You can't really think any guy could make me forget about you two, do you?" Kurt bit his tongue, trying his hardest to swallow the lump in his throat so he could speak.

"But you're not with me. You're with him. You even said you don't do relationships, but now you do? I'm confused." Sebastian nodded, then rested his forehead on Kurts stomach. He knew exactly why he was with Eli and not Kurt. He knew why he tried so hard to keep Kurt at friend status. Eli could hardly be called his boyfriend, they were more like exclusive fuck buddies, all of Sebastians emotional investments were with Kurt, and that's why he wasn't with Kurt. Sebastian tilted his head up, his lips pressed under Kurts navel, and whispered so that Kurt barely heard him.

"There's nothing to lose with Eli."

* * *

Sebastian left shortly after his confession to Kurt. Both boys felt drained, neither knowing what to say or do now. Kurt finished packing up the last of his things and sat on his bed. He didn't know what this meant for the two of them, if anything at all. His phone buzzed next to him with another text from Blaine,

 **Blaine: Okay I'm sorry for how I acted but do you really have to ignore me?**

Kurt sighed and typed out his reply before shutting off his phone,

 **Kurt: Not everything is about you. I don't feel well. Going to bed.**

Kurt showered and dressed in his most comfortable pajamas. He did his usual night time ritual of reading, watching NCIS and rubbing moisturizer on his belly.

He crawled under the covers about two hours after turning off his phone. As he shut off his lamp and closed his eyes he realized for the first time since getting back together he didn't tell Blaine that he loved him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Anyone ever have one of those times they forget what day it is? Well I thought Yesterday was thursday, hense why your chapter is here on Saturday. Many appologies, you'll learn a out pregnancy brain in later chapters.**

 **Please Review and Enjoy!**

 **See you Tuesday.**

* * *

 **Thursday November 5th 13 weeks pregnant**

Kurt couldn't lie, he was very much the jealous type. It was this flaw that found him in the Dalton common room - not even two weeks after moving in - in a yelling match with one Eli Conners. Kurt hated him, he hated everything about him; from his athletic build to his shiny brunette hair and his perfect smile. But what Kurt hated the most, the inner most core of his hatred, was the fact that Sebastian slept with this guy. Kurt realized he should probably add about 80 other men to that list but they were irrelevant. Sebastian had never committed to any of them. But he was with Eli, and as far as Kurt knew he was faithful.

"Just give it up, Kurt. You're pissed because your baby daddy doesn't want you. That's fine I understand, I'd feel like second hand thrift store clothing as well. But you have a boyfriend, so why do you want mine too?" There were guys scattered around the commons, some wanting a fight; others waiting to break up a fight. Kurt rolled his eyes,

"You're imagining things." Eli stepped into Kurts space, barely a foot between the two,

"Am i? Because you made his cancel our date yesterday."

"We had an ultrasound." Kurt inwardly cheered as a flash of jealousy passed across Eli's features. Now that Kurt knew that Eli was insecure in his relationship Kurt knew his weakness. And Kurt didn't quite know if it was hormones driving him or if he truly hated Eli this much, but he was going to tear him apart. Kurt remembered the days before getting pregnant, he could verbally spar with the most vicious of adversaries; even going toe to toe with Santana and coming out unscathed. Kurt smiled sweetly at Eli and shrugged, "I didn't make him cancel. He wanted to come, he wanted to see his baby. He's a really good dad already." Eli's face fell and he'd looked as if Kurt as physically punched him in the stomach, "I don't know what I'd do without him, he's always helping me out with whatever I need. Even stays up with me when I'm sick. You know, rubbing my back, keeping a cool wash cloth on my neck."

"Yeah well that means nothing to me because I'm the one who's sucking his dick." The spectators all looked at Kurt like they were expecting him to back down, but Kurt had dealt with these types before. The ones who equated physical affection with love, Kurt took a little bit of sick pleasure in knowing just how to break him.

"And you think that means he cares about you? That he loves you?" Kurt sighed in obvious fake pity, "Oh Eli. Any skank could do that for him, hell many before you or even I for that matter have. Do you want to know what the difference between you an I is?" Eli remained quiet, "The difference between you and I isn't the amount of times we've been under that man, it's not who he goes to for a hook up now, the difference is who he makes plans with. He and I have plans for where we want to raise our kid, what colleges have daycare on site, and what values we want to give to them. I'm the one he sees a future with, you never come up. Im the one he calls for advice and lengthy conversatiin; You're the one he calls for a quick fuck. As far as I'm concerned, you're only about one step up from a side bitch." A chorus of gasps and "Ooos" sounded around the room, Nick and Jeff started to step forward in case Eli tried to swing. But the younger boy simply turned and left the room. Kurt decided he had enough with the day, and decided to quickly make his way back to his dorm, in his haste to evacuate he didn't notice Blaine standing in the corner of the commons.

* * *

Kurt changed into his Dalton sweats and a T shirt, not even smiling like he usually did when he saw his belly was getting bigger. He was satisfied that he'd won his battle with Eli, but it left a sour taste in his mouth. He didn't want to be jealous of Eli, he didn't want to admit WHY he was jealous. Kurt sighed and crawled into his bed, pulling the thick black comforter over his head. His life was so messed up at the moment; he was pregnant from a one night stand, he had caught feelings for said one night stand, had just told off someone else's boyfriend while he himself was dating someone he didn't love anymore for reasons he didn't quite understand.

There was a light knock on the door, Kurt threw the blanket off of himself and glared at the oak.

"Who is it and what do you want?" There was a moments pause and Kurt hoped that whoever it was got the hint that he didn't want to be bothered and went away. But no suck luck,

"It's Blaine. We need to talk." _Fuck my life._ Kurt unlocked the door to let the other boy in. Blaine entered the room and looked around, "is Sebastian here?"

"No." Blaine nodded, turning to study Kurt.

"You know, all those things you said to Eli-"

"You were there?" Blaine groaned and pressed his hands into his eyes,

"Yeah Kurt I was there. And every word you said about Eli, pretty much described me except for the fact that you won't even sleep with me." Kurt swallowed the bile that came up his throat, he wasn't sure if it was from being called out or at the thought of sleeping with Blaine. The more time went on the more turned off by Blaine Kurt became, they hardly kissed these days. Kurt didn't like Blaine touching him. "So what are we, Kurt? What am I to you? What is Sebastian?"

Kurt couldn't catch his breath, he felt like the room was spinning and he began to sweat.

"Blaine I-"

"Just tell me Kurt!"

"I'm in love with Sebastian." Blaine nodded.

"Then I guess we're done. I tried. I guess I just wasn't good enough for you." Kurt shook his head and walked after Blaine,

"You know it's not just me anymore."

"Yeah. That's the problem."

* * *

Sebastian heard the conversation coming to an end and moved down the hall, slipping into Jeffs room.

"Hey dude, did you talk to Kurt?" Sebastian shook his head and stumbled over to the lounge chair next to Jeff. Jeff noticed his state of shock and put down his tablet,

"You don't look so good. What's up?" Sebastian couldn't form words, his brain was short circuiting and he was having difficulty processing what he'd overheard. He knew he had feelings for Kurt, but he had no inclination that Kurt felt the same. He knew Kurt felt _something_ for him, that much was clear from their conversation a few weeks ago. Sebastian hadn't allowed himself to hope that Kurts feelings ran deeper than friendship.

Well I overheard him and Blaine."

"Thats awkward, I didn't think those two were doing it." Sebastian glared at the blond boy and took a steadying breath,

"Not doing thay you moron. They dont, for the record. I overheard them talking. Blaine asked Kurt what I was to him." Jeff nodded and tried to get the mental image of Kurt and Blaine having sex out of his head,

"And what did he say?" Sebastian felt a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth,

"He said he's in love with me."

* * *

 **Now will y'all please stop yelling at me to break Klaine up? Haha they're done for good now, everyone can relax.**

 **Now let's just hope Sebastian can pull on his big boy pants and tell Kurt he loves him too.**


	10. Chapter 10

**November 19 15 weeks pregnant**

Sebastian pulled up outside his mother's home in columbus, checking the driveway to be sure only her car was there. It was only three in the afternoon so she wouldn't be out clubbing yet, but you never could know who she had at the house with her. When Sebastian was sure of the house being empty save for Danielle Smythe he exited his car and entered the building.  
"Mom?" Sebastian went into the kitchen to check for her, when he saw her cigarettes missing from the counter he made his way to the back sun porch where he was greeted with the image of his mother's back to him. The room was clouded in smoke, her vanilla perfume cutting through to his nose; the smell of his childhood, tobacco and vanilla. Her light brown hair falling down the back of the wicker chair she's had for Sebastian whole life. It was the only piece of furniture in the room, this was her space. Their house was small, only two bedrooms, one bath, tiny living room and a small dine in kitchen. Sebastian never brought the guys from school here, he pretended he lived with his grandmother who paid for his education. She loved in a large mansion in a gated community in the heart of Westerville. His mother lived off the three grand his grandmother gave her each month, Sebastian used to be amazed they could afford this place until he figured out the only things she had to pay for herself were rent, and utilities. She never kept food in the fridge because Sebastian was never home, she would just have men buy her food and clothing before dumping them. Sebastian stopped coming around at all when he was about fifteen, she was rarely home anyway. He instead lived at Dalton.  
"Mom." Danielle turned to him in confusion and watched him for a moment as if wondering if he was actually there or not.  
"What are you doing here? Is Ma dead?" Sebastian rolled his eyes and entered the room,  
"You'd know if she were dead, you would have been evicted. Jerry knows who pays the rent." Danielle glared at him as she lit up another cigarette and shrugged,  
"So what are you doing here then?" Sebastian sighed and leaned against the wall, contemplating how he wanted to approach the subject with her.  
"I'm gonna be a dad." Her eyebrow rose as she took a deep drag of her cigarette, holding the smoke and breathing out slowly.  
"Good for you." Sebastian shrugged,  
"That's all? No questions?"  
"Why would I have questions? You're a man now, I don't owe you shit and I'm sure as hell not gonna be anyone's grandma at thirty three. So consider yourself disowned. I want nothing to do with you or your kid." Sebastian nodded and pushed himself off the wall, he didn't feel much about what Danielle had said. She hadn't ever really been his mother, she got pregnant at fourteen, having him shortly after turning fifteen and let his grandmother do all of the work. She felt more like an absent older sister than his mother.  
Sebastian left the house without so much as saying goodbye, he jumped back into the car his grandmother had paid for and began his trip back to Westerville. When he'd told his grandma she cried, wrapped him in a hug and asked a million and four questions about Kurt and the baby. She asked what his plans for the future were, and insisted on meeting Kurt soon.  
Sebastian thought about a few weeks ago when he'd overheard Kurt tell Blaine he was in love with Sebastian.  
 _Sebastian existed the French classroom and made his way to the cafeteria in hopes that they would have some fresh coffee. He bobbed and weaved through the traffic of human bodies; returning texts, jotting his homework into his phone and planning a grocery list because the mini fridge in his room had been eaten clean by a famished Kurt._  
 _"Dude!" Sebastian stopped and turned to watch Jeff I'm amusement as the blond tried to catch up with him. "Seriously? How do you walk that fast while still on your phone?" Sebastian laughed and shrugged, pocketing his phone._  
 _"I'm going into Law sweet Jeffy. It's practically in the job description to be a world class multitasker. Now let's walk and talk because if they run out of coffeeBefore I get there, I'm going to take it out on you." Sebastian turned and continued on his way to Daltons cafe, a confused Jeff trailing behind him._

 _"You didn't hear?" Sebastian furrowed his brow and shook his head,_  
 _"No sweet Jeffery, I have zero clue what you're talking about. Care to elaborate? I don't have enough caffeine in my blood to pussy foot around right now."_  
 _"Kurt and Eli got into it in the Commons today." Sebastian stopped abruptly and turned to Jeff who didn't have time to stop and ran into his chest._  
 _"Excuse me?"_  
 _"Main points - Eli confronted Kurt about you cancelling your date for the doctors appointment, saying Kurt was jealous of him. Kurt - Who is a savage fucking diva might I add - told Eli that he - being Eli - is nothing more than a booty call and no matter what Eli thinks, Kurt will always be closer to you because he's having your baby and there's nothing Eli can do about it and he's "only one step up from a side bitch." Kurtz words, not mine."_  
 _Sebastian waited for Jeff to take a breath before nodding,_  
 _"And then what happened?" Jeff shrugged,_  
 _"That's the confusing part. We all expected Eli to swing at Kurt - Nicky and I already stepping forward just in case - but he just turned and left. Then Kurt left and everyone just kinda left."_  
 _"You seem frazzled."_  
 _"You know I hate confrontation." Sebastian laughed at the horrified look on his friends face. Sebastian thought about what the outcome of a physical brawl between Kurt and Eli would be, and while it made him worry for his child's safety he couldn't deny the image was oddly arousing._  
 _"Kurt could totally take Eli down." Jeff quirked his eyebrow at Sebastian,_  
 _"Um, what?"_  
 _"Just think about it; Kurts from a public school, he's hormonal as Fuck and he's tired of being pushed around. I can just imagine he's waiting for someone to throw the first punch so he can go all sorts of crazy and beat his ass down." Jeff watched Sebastian muse for a moment before shaking his head,_  
 _"You're Fucked up. And what are you going to do? You can't really have your boyfriend -however much I hate calling him that because he sucks- and your baby daddy fighting in the halls."_  
 _"Yeah I should go talk to Kurt and see if he's okay."_  
 _Sebastian made his way to his dorm, hoping Kurt went back there. Sebastian furrowed his brow when he saw the room door was opened slightly, he heard Blaines voice, asking Kurt what Sebastian was to him. Sebastian pressed himself to the wall and waited for Kurt to reply. He heard the other boy sigh,_  
 _"I'm in love with Sebastian." Sebastians eyes went wide and he was stunned for a moment before the heard footsteps coming to the door. Sebastian pulled himself from the wall and rushed to Jeffs dorm_.  
He pulled into Daltons parking lot and parked in his usual spot next to Kurts navigator. He turned the car off and sat for a moment. He's known for about two weeks about Kurts feelings. So why is he still with Eli? Sebastian rolled his eyes, Kurt had told Blaine of his feelings, not Sebastian. For all Kurt knew Sebastian had no idea how Kurt felt, and Sebastian didn't exactly know how to bring it up to the boy. So Sebastian went about his normal life, hoping that Kurt would confess to him, but no such luck. Kurt was acting normally, if not just a little more cuddly. A few nights since that day found Kurt crawling into Sebastians bunk after he was done being sick. Sebastian would then rub his back until he fell asleep. Kurt was also always around, leaving no room for Eli. Sebastian was unsure why he even kept the title of Boyfriend on Eli. Sebastian loved Kurt; He knew he did. He was just waiting for Kurt to make the first move, and he hoped Kurts new found clingyness -which Sebastian hated to admit he loved- was the first step.

* * *

 **Okay so I am very sorry for not updating, my husband was super sick all week so I didn't have time to write. Fridays chapter will be up right after this.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mature rating!**

* * *

 **December 10th 18 weeks pregnant**

Kurt was finally feeling better, it had been three days since he last threw up from "morning" sickness. He was sleeping through the night and felt full of energy during the day. Carole had told him the second trimester was by far the easiest, pregnancy related aches and pains were minimal and morning sickness usually subsided. Kurt was having one issue though, his libido was out of control. Everything Sebastian did had him panting, the other day Sebastian came in from a run, covered in sweat and Kurt almost fainted from the rush of blood down to his dick. He knew if he didn't get a grip soon Sebastian would be the death of him.

Kurt tried to focus on the assignment he was working on; but the memory of Sebastian shirtless, sweats low on his hips and covered in sweat was making it very difficult to focus on anything pertaining to his History homework. Kurt glared at the text book in front of him, as if the stupid thing was personally to blame for his current predicament. Kurt sat for a few moments thinking of things to try and will away the hardness between his legs that resulted from reminiscing of his shirtless baby daddy. Kurt had only had sex once in his life; it had gotten him pregnant and he barely remembered it. He truthfully had no clue if he was legitimately this turned on by Sebastian or if it was some strange hormonal thing.

As if sensing that Kurt was thinking about him, the door flung open revealing Sebastian in his gym wear.

"Sup Babe? Baby?" Kurt rolled his eyes and strategically placed his text book over his lap,

"Not much. All is well. Baby has been kicking a little today so that's fun." Sebastian smiled and rubbed his hand over Kurts stomach.

"Good to hear it. Can't wait to feel her kick for myself "

"I still maintain that it's a boy." Sebastian waved him off and went to the bathroom,

"Do you need to go before I shower?" Kurt shook his head and made sure his text book was still covering his growing errection,

"I'm all good." Kurt watched Sebastian disappear into the ensuite, shutting the door behind him. Kurt moved his text book off of his lap and laid back in his bed. He and Sebastian were the only ones using the dorm until Monday, the other two had gone home for the three day weekend to help their mom's with Christmas shopping. He ran his fingers along the waist band of his (Sebastians) sweats. He'd borrowed them from the older boy after the waist band on his had become too tight. His belly had officially "popped" last week, he now had a more obvious baby bump and his hips were getting wider. His jeans no longer fit over his hips, and he had to modify his school pants; cutting off the waist band and adding a stretchy tummy band. His pajama pants didn't have enough stretch to them, being a size small prepregnancy and almost a large now. He had been feeling self concious, and confiding in Carole who said it was all baby and he would likely return to close to his original size after they were born.

Kurt thought about when Sebastian seemed to start noticing the changes, Kurt had tried to hide from him at first, but the other boy had taken a liking to rubbing Kurts hips when they watched TV. Kurt palmed himself over the fabric of his pants, moaning softly at the much needed friction. Kurt listened to make sure the shower was still running before slipping his pants and underwear off his hips and stroking his length slowly.

Kurt lost himself in the fantasy of Sebastian in the shower and didn't hear the shower turn off or the door open,

"Hey I was thinking for dinner we coul- OH." Kurt stopped the movement of his hand and stared at Sebastian with wide eyes,

"OH my god." Sebastian smirked and made his way over to the bed, ducking down to fit his body under the top bunk, hovering over Kurt,

"So what's got you so worked up?"

"Well you hovering over me in nothing but a towel certainly isn't helping me calm down." Sebastian licked his lips and gently pulled Kurts shirt over his head,

"Yeah you're really over dressed." Kurt felt his face heating up Apon realizing he had to remove his hand from his dick so Sebastian could remove his shirt fully. Sebastian shifted Kurts pants down and off before removing his towel and positioning himself between the brunettes legs, "Much better. Now, what were you thinking about?" Kurt felt as if his heart was going to fly out of his chest. Even when they has sex he hadn't gotten a good look at Sebastians body. Hi's eyes trailed down Sebastians body and settled on his cock, standing to attention and darkened to a slight shade of red.

"I'm sure you know damn well what I was thinking about, Seb." Sebastian ran his hand along Kurts inner thigh, then pumping his shaft.

"I don't though, you need to be specific."

"You. In the shower."

"Well aren't you naughty." Kurt chuckled and rolled his hips to match Sebastians hand. "Do you want me, Kurt? I didn't exactly ask last time."

"It wasn't obvious that I wanted you?" Sebastian shrugged and moved himself so he was eye level with Kurts errection, then turning to kiss Kurts inner thigh and mumbling against his skin,

"Maybe. But you were also quite drunk." Kurt furrowed his brow and raised up on his elbows to look down at Sebastian,

"Bas, I wanted you. I wanted to have sex with you. I may have been drunk but I was still in control of my decisions. Please tell me you don't feel guilty." Kurt moaned and fell back onto his pillow as Sebastian sacked at the base of his length.

"Maybe a little. I hadn't been intoxicated at all and I didnt use protection. I just feel like I Fucked up your life sometimes." Kurt carded his fingers through Sebastians damp hair and sighed,

"I don't feel like my life has been ruined. Changed for sure; but not ruined." Sebastian smiled against Kurts hip and nodded,

"So how about now; do you want me now?"

"Your face is an inch from my dick. What do you think?" That was all the reassurance Sebastian needed, he quickly went over to his dresser and grabbed a bottle of lube before returning to his spot between Kurts legs and wrapping his lips around the head of Kurts errection.

"Jesus fuck." Kurt moaned out as Sebastian began bobbing his head up and down the shaft, swirling his tongue when he came to the head. Kurt heard the pop of lubricant being opened and felt a finger circle his entrance before pressing in gently.

Sebastian reveled in the breathy moans and whimpers coming above him from Kurt, when he felt Kurt begin to rock back onto his finger he added a second and scissored them, making sure to stretch Kurt better than he had the first time.

Sebastian continued to blow Kurt while stretching him open, as he added a fourth finger he felt Kurt tug on his hair,

"Bas seriously, if you don't hurry up and get in me I'm gonna come." Sebastian pulled off with a pop and removed his fingers from Kurt, smirking as he watched his hole clench around nothing.

"Do you want me to use a condom?"

"Have you barebacked anyone else?"

"No." Kurt shrugged and spread his legs as far as they would comfortably go,

"Then I see no need." Sebastian pressed his lips to Kurts and positioned himself at Kurts entrance.

"I love you." Kurts eyes snapped open at Sebastians confession and arched his back as he pressed into him, moaning loudly and digging his nails into the flesh of Sebastian back,

"I - shit - I love you too." Sebastian sacked on Kurts neck as he bottomed out, stroking his thigh gently,

"I know."

The two set a steady rhythm, gradually building in pace. Sebastian was careful not to thrust into him as hard as he truly wanted to, afraid of causing the younger boy any discomfort. Kurt moved his hands from Sebastians back, grabbing onot the bed posts in order to gain some leverage, pressing his ass back into Sebastian,

"I'm not gonna last..."

"Come on, Kurt. Come for me." Sebastian pumped Kurts cock twice before Kurt came between them, painting Sebastians chest. Sebastian followed seconds later, Kurt moaning as he left the warm liquid hit his inner walls.

Sebastian pulled out and laid himself next to Kurt, pulling him into his chest and burying his face in Kurts hair. Kurt smiled sleepily and pulled his throw blanket from where it had fallen to the floor, covering the two of them and drifting to sleep, thankful they had all weekend to themselves.

* * *

Sebastian entered the junior dorm wing and walked down the hall to Elis room. He left a note for Kurt that explained where he went and told him to be ready by five to go to dinner. Sebastian had never done anything like this before, the only relationship he ever had ended because he caught his boyfriend cheating on him, there really wasn't any question that the relationship was done for.

Sebastian knocked on Elis door and hoped he was there alone. The door opened to reveal a half naked Eli who leaned against the door frame,

"Can I help you, babe?" Sebastian shook his head.

"No thanks. I just came to let you know we're done." Elis brow furrowed in confusion, and then deeper in anger.

"You fuck Kurt?" Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed,

"I'm in love with Kurt."

"No you're not! It's just because the tramp is having your kid!" Sebastian dug his nails into the palm of his hand, resisting the urge to send Elis central incisors to the back of his throat.

"No Eli. Ive done a lot of thinking about it. I'm in love with him. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him and our child. I'm sorry you got hurt." Eli shook his head and pushed himself off the wall,

"Whatever. Have fun with your boring ass suburban dream." He quickly went back into his room and slammed the door.

Sebastian had never been in a better mood.

* * *

 **Sorry you guys had to wait so long for these updates. Tomorrow's is already written so rest easy it will be on time :)**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello wonderful readers :) hopefully nothing else comes up and we can stay on track until the end of this story. We only have about 5 more chapters until we are done! And then yes, this will likely be my last story, so I hope you guys are enjoying it!**

 **As always please enjoy and review.**

* * *

 **December 24th 20 weeks pregnant**

Kurt was bouncing off the walls, Sebastian and Burt eyeing him from the living room doorway. Sebastian checked his watch and sighed, they still had about fifteen minutes until they needed to keave. He was excited as Kurt, but trying to restrain himself. They were going for the anatomy scan today; they would get to see how much their baby has grown, make sure all of the fingers and toes were accounted for and (Sebastians favorite) find out the gender. It would be a longer ultrasound, they were told. The tech would be taking lots of measurements and pictures. Kurt needed to go in with a full bladder, which Sebastian laughed at.

"Kid the time ain't going to go any faster with you jumping around. In fact you're making me anxious, sit down before your water breaks." Kurt huffed and plopped onto the sofa before furrowing his brow,

"Bas, did they say what would happen if my water broke? I'm having a scheduled c section so they said I likely wouldn't even go into labor but what happens if my water breaks?" Sebastian thoughturned for a moment and shrugged,

"I imagine a bunch of water will come out of your ass and we rush you to the hospital." Kurt shuddered at the thought of having a gush of warm fluid come out of his backside and laid down on the couch, propping his feet on the arm rest,

"Well my surgery is scheduled for 37 weeks, right at full term, so as long as he stays put we shouldn't have that problem."

"It's a girl." Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian, then closing them and waiting for the next few minutes to pass by.

Sebastian and Burt went into the kitchen to grab a snake before getting on the road, Sebastian took an apple from the basket and sat down at the island. Burt took a bite of left over breakfast toast while studying the father of his sons child.

Burt had mixed feeling's about Sebastian. On the one hand the kid was fun to be around, he knew sports and had some pretty funny jokes. He earned Burts respect by not bolting when Kurt told him about the baby, and he seemed to make Kurt happy. But he was also mysterious and confusing, two qualities Burt didn't like in anything or anyone. Burt was a simple man, he liked things to be what they appeared, and that didn't seem to be Sebastian. The kid never talked about his family or where he came from. He didn't say anything much about his future plans, what they were before the baby or what they are now. And he was quite reserved on letting his emotions show. He was very hard to read, and it made Burt uneasy.

"So, Sebastian. What do your parents think about everything? I'm surprised I haven't heard anything about them." Sebastian swallowed his bite of apple and shrugged,

"Well I never knew my dad and mom said she wants nothing to do with me or the baby. My grandma is super excited though. She's in France for the holiday but wants to arrange something when she gets back in January." Burt was taken aback at how casually Sebastian had talked about his parents, truthfully his heart hurt for the boy.

"So your mom was a single mom."

"Not really a mom. My grandma did all the work, my mom was only fifteen and didn't want to grow up." Burt nodded and sat next to Sebastian, checking the time to make sure they wouldn't leave late.

"Wanna stay here for Christmas? Don't want you going back to an empty house, or worse the school all alone."

"OH no, I don't want to intrude on your family time." Burt shook his head, standing up to put on his jacket,

"Nonsense kid. You helped make my grand baby. As much as i shoulda kicked your ass, You are family."

* * *

Kurt settled down on the bed and lifted his shirt, the tech put the warm goo onto his belly and placed the wand to his flesh.

"So how are things going so far? Feeling movement?" Kurt nodded, smiling at Sebastian who was focused on the screen. The baby was in the middle of changing positions, rolling from one side to the other causing the tech to have to chase them with the wand to get the picture she needed. She took lots of pictures, explaining the various body parts to them and assuring that everything looked normal and the baby was measuring a few days ahead. After she was done getting the needed medical pictures she took a few cuter ones; of the profile, the feet and hands.

"So do you want to know the gender?" Kurt waited for Sebastian to pipe in with a comment about already knowing it's a girl but nothing came. The athlete was focused on the screen, watching the baby move around under his gaze. Kurt smiled at the loving look in his eyes and nodded at the tech,

"Yes please." She smiled and moved the wand so she could see between the baby's legs.

"Okay, any guesses by what were seeing?" Kurt looked at the picture and sgrugged,

"No, I can't really see anything."

"Exactly. You are for sure having a little girl."

* * *

Sebastian and Kurt exited the doctors office and got into the truck. Kurt poked his father in the shoulder to wake him up.

"Hey dad." Burt smiled and looked between the two, noticing Sebastians cocky grin. He chuckled and placed his cap back onto his head.

"It's a girl, isn't it."

"What gave it away?" Kurt asked, glaring back at Sebastian,

"Sebastians shit eating grin." Kurt shook his head as Sebastians smile grew.

"My little princess."

* * *

Later that night Kurt and Sebastian were currled up together on the couch in the living room watching TV. Sebastian was running his fingers through Kurts hair, enjoying the calmness of the house. Burt, Carole and Finn were at the mall getting last minute gifts and picking up a roasted turkey for dinner. It was nice having alone time with Kurt away from the chaos of Dalton.

"Hey Kurt." Kurt replied with a soft hum, "can I give you your present a little early? I'd like to do it in private." Kurt looked at him quizzically but nodded,

"Sure."

Sebastian stood up, taking Kurts hand and leading him to the guest room where he put his things for the holiday break. He gestured for Kurt to sit down on the bed before going to his overnight bag and pulling out a tiny box.

He sat down next to Kurt on the bed and took a shakey breath before giving Kurt a soft kiss on the cheak.

"I love you." Kurt smiled,

"I love you too. But are you about to propose? You look like you're going to faint." Sebastian chuckled dryly and shook his head,

"No, no. Not yet at least." Kurt raised his eyebrow at the last part but let Sebastian continue. "I never thought I would end up getting someone pregnant. I really didn't expect to fall in love either. But I'm so happy both of those things happened. And I'm not promising I won't fuck up at times, because I know I will. But I'm promising to try my hardest for you and for our little girl. I promise to be there for the both of you as best I can and I promise to never hurt you on purpose. I promise that one day I will propose to you, I want a family, Kurt. And I want it to be with you." Sebastian then opened the topportunity of the little black box, revealing a platinum band encrusted with small diamonds, ruby's and emeralds. "They're our birthstones and the diamond is the birth stone for April so as long as she doesn't come early the diamondoor will be our little girls birthstone. And it totally works for christmas."

Kurt smiled and allowed the tears to keep falling freely,

"I love you so much." Sebastian smiled and took the ring out of its box, slipping it onto Kurts ring finger, kissing his knuckles.

"Wanna celebrate before your family gets back?" Kurt didn't reply, simply climbing into Sebastians lap and kissing him passionately.

* * *

 **Feel the need to apologize for typos. New phone has some really annoying auto correct and try as I might I am not a proof reader and they slip by.**


	13. For those who are curious

**Okay I really hate posting these but I've received a few pms from long time followers asking how I'm doing and if I'm going to be posting.**

 **Currently writing this from the hospital, where I have been all day today and most of last night. What we thought was an infection was actually my little boy trying to make his way into the world a bit early, almost 9 weeks early to be exact. I had dilated to 1cm and contractions were coming strong. They were able to stop both and give me my first shot of steriods to speed up his lung development; and I went home around 7, it's now 1:30 am and I'm back and they're not going to let me go home tonight. No clue what's in store but I guess my boy wants to join us for thanks giving, because he's trying to start my labor again.**


End file.
